I Never
by aroka
Summary: A drunken Blaise admits to Draco that he is a virgin, and Draco takes it upon himself to find someone to help Blaise loose it. Knowing that he can kill two birds with one stone, and infuriate the Golden Trio, he chooses Ginny to be the one to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**_A drunken Blaise admits to Draco that he is a virgin, and Draco takes it upon himself to find someone to help Blaise loose it. Knowing that he can kill two birds with one stone, and infuriate Weasley, he chooses Ginny to be the one to do so. Now, to just figure out how to get her to agree to it._**

**_To all my readers, old and new. After a far to long absence I'm back and working on this story once more. I decided to repost it with corrections to grammar and made some minor modifications to the story itself. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to those of you who are still reading this story! I love you all!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, that credit belongs solely to the wonderful, J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 1:**

**"I never…ran through the dungeons arse naked to keep my comb from being tossed in the fireplace." A dark haired young man said grinning brightly as he lounged in a comfortable dark green chair.**

**Across from him another young man, seated on a matching chair in black scowled and took a shot of fire-whiskey. "That comb is important to me Blaise, how else do you think I manage to look so bloody sexy." He retorted with a smirk that at times seemed a permanent feature on his handsome face.**

**Glancing at the nearly empty bottle between them he frowned. "Think we should stop now? We're almost through with the alcohol, and I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel a bit light headed." The blonde commented pouring another shot into his glass anyway. **

**"We'll play till it's finished. Unless you're to sloshed to go on Draco." The other commented with a shrug. The blonde gave him a glare. "Fine. I never walked in on Theodore Nott and Pricilla Dewvine making out in a broom closet." He said with an evil chuckle.**

**Blaise cringed at the mere memory. It had happened last year while he had been patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts on prefect's duties. He had heard a noise coming from a closet, and thinking it was the school's annoying poltergeist Peeves had gone to check it out. Instead he had been unwelcomingly shocked to find a fellow student in a heated make-out session with a girl from another house.**

**Seeing the pair half naked and engaging in such things had caused Blaise to become sick to the stomach. After sending them back to their common rooms, he'd had to make a trip to the bathroom, which he hadn't enjoyed after several minutes of heaving his dinner up. Draco had been the only one he'd told since they were what could be considered good friends, but the blonde refused to stop teasing him about it.**

**"I never slept with that evil cow Parkinson." Blaise said after downing his whiskey, obviously in hopes that it would vanish the mental picture he'd received. Draco grinned smugly back at him. "Well Mr. Zabini that would make two of us." He replied crossing his arms and making himself more comfortable in his chair.**

**The dark haired Slytherin student was surprised. "Are you serious. I thought for sure you would have given in by now, if only to get her off your back." He pointed out knowing full well how annoying Pansy Parkinson could be. Draco merely shook his head while making a face. "I would never even so much as touch her if I could get away with it. I don't see why everyone thinks we'd make such a great couple. She's a evil bitch."**

**Blaise chuckled. "I agree with you there." For a moment neither said a word. "So who was the last girl you slept with?" Draco asked casually as he crossed his feet on the coffee table. At the question Blaise felt the color drain from his face. "Well…" He wasn't sure how to answer without being laughed at. **

**At his hesitation Draco seemed to perk up. "Come on Zabini, she couldn't have been that bad. Well unless it was Granger, but seeing how she's attached to Weasley and Potter by the hip I doubt that it was."**

**Looking away Blaise shook his head. "No, I didn't sleep with Granger. Or anyone else for that matter." He muttered under his breath, not meeting Draco's icy blue gaze. There was a thick silence in the prefects lounge for a moment until Draco snorted out a laugh. "You've got to be joking! Blaise Zabini is a virgin!" By now he was clutching his sides, not something very Malfoy like.**

**"Get off it Draco, it's not like I'm the only one in school." He mumbled grumpily as his so-called best friend got a laugh out of his inexperience. Draco held up a hand and tried to calm himself. "Sorry mate, but your one of the last people I would expect to hear say that he'd never had sex. I mean come on, there's tons of girls in this school, and I'm sure more then half of them would love to get in your pants." He pointed out composing himself once more.**

**Biting his lip Blaise once again refused to look at him. "I guess it's stupid but I kind of wanted to loose it with someone else who'd never been with another person." He explained knowing he was going to be laughed at again. Surprisingly Draco held it in and cleared his throat. "Well, that counts out eighty percent of the students over 4th year. Now, to find someone in that small, percent left over. Not to mention, one that's not a troll."**

**Blaise frowned at his friend. "It's not that big a deal to me Draco. I've gone 17 years without giving into temptation. I think I can handle waiting a while longer." He insisted knowing that his friend wouldn't listen anyway. "Nonsense Blaise, this is our last year at Hogwarts and I don't intend to let you leave without learning one of the most important lessons you can actually learn at this school." The blonde remarked looking smug.**

**"Is it to much to ask that I actually approve of the girl you decide to make me sleep with?" He asked giving up and slouching in his seat. "Not at all. If you don't like who I choose, then we'll find someone else." At this Blaise relaxed slightly, though a twinge of nervousness still remained in his gut. This year was definitely, shaping up to be different from the rest, he had to admit that.**

**- - -**

**The game of I Never seemed to be forgotten at that point and after disposing of the bottle and glasses Blaise said that he was retiring to bed. After his friend had left Draco remained in the lounge going over a mental list of every girl at Hogwarts that was within a reasonable age. After racking his brain for an hour he had narrowed the group down to a handful of possibilities but none stood out above the rest. Especially since it was Blaise he was choosing for, and not himself.**

**His newfound information that Blaise was a virgin definitely gave his ever working mind something to do, rather then tormenting Potter and his annoying little group. The thought of Potter and his do good fellow Gryffindor's caused him to stop with a thought in his mind. It was perfect. Not only would it solve Blaise's problem, but also it would infuriate the golden trio at the same time.**

**Weasley's little sister would be perfect. She was most definitely a virgin as well, he'd seen the annoyed looks her few boyfriends had given her, and how they complained about never getting any. Not to mention that it helped she had blossomed over the last summer. She wasn't a tiny little flat chested tomboy, but now had curves in the right places and her ghastly red hair had darkened and fell in gorgeous waves down past her shoulders. Even he had to admit that she had become a real looker, though he'd never say it out loud.**

**Blaise was sure to say yes to her. Being a Slytherin meant always going out of their way to hurt or embarrass Gryffindor's, and how better to do so. Doubting highly that he could just walk up to the littlest Weasel and ask her to sleep with his best friend he realized it was going to take all his cunning to achieve. Possibly even some sickening display of friendship toward her. The thought of how Potter and his friends would react would make it worth it. He decided to run the idea by Zabini tomorrow, for now he had some planning to do.**

**- - -**

**At the same time in the Gryffindor Tower the very girl that Draco had found perfect for his plan was seated in her bed oblivious to the part she had been chosen to play in the Slytherin's newest scheme. Currently she had her nose buried in a 'trashy muggle romance novel' as her brother so sweetly put it. Not that Ginny Weasley cared what her annoying prat of a brother said, she liked the happily ever after, love at first sight books that Hermione had gotten her hooked on over the summer.**

**It was nice to imagine a world where true love could sweep you off your feet and last forever. It was a refreshing break from reality. The sixteen year old could only wish that something resembling the plots in her books would happen to her, but she didn't hold out much hope for it. She had a hard time trusting people enough to fall in love, which didn't help her with keeping a boyfriend for any long period of time.**

**They had all seemed to want far more then she was ready to offer, and when they realized that, most had moved on. Those who stuck around after that point left soon after anyway for one reason or another. At first it had bothered her, but after some time had passed she realized that she was probably better off without a male around bothering her all the time. She had six overprotective brothers to bug her, wasn't that enough.**

**After finishing the chapter she was working on, the red head glanced at her watch, sighing when she noticed how late it had gotten. Placing a bookmark in the paperback she slid it under her bed to be continued the next night. Then turning off the lights she laid back against her pillows and listened to her fellow classmates as they slept. In her mind the words from the book filled her mind. The main character, a young woman named Beth, had just realized she was in love with her childhood rival when he saved her virtue from some drunk men at a bar, turning him into her knight in shining armor.**

**Ginny longed for her own knight in shining armor. Though he didn't have to have a white steed. A fast broom would be just fine with her. Smiling at the thought of a knight on a broom she closed her eyes and allowed the rhythmic breathing and soft snores of the other girls to lull her into a deep dream filled sleep. Tomorrow was destined to be a day more interesting then any she had had in quite a long time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The next morning Blaise awoke to find a very smug looking Draco already up and dressed, waiting in the lounge for him. Sighing Blaise ran his hands through his silky black hair and gave a weak smile. "I'm guessing you've already decided on a girl." He commented as he moved past his best friend toward the door.**

**Draco fell into step beside him and grinned proudly. "Of course, and I'm certain that you won't have to many complaints about her. Seeing how much everyone could benefit from it." He explained as they traversed the maze of corridors in the dungeon on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.**

**Blaise gave him a look that said 'I doubt it' but didn't say a word as they passed a group of noisy second year girls. Several broke into giggles as they whispered amongst themselves watching the young men pass. Neither male gave them a second glance both were preoccupied with the current matter at hand.**

**Once they were alone again Blaise shifted his book bag to his left shoulder and gave Draco an expectant look. "So are you going to tell me what poor girls life you're trying to ruin?" He asked wondering why he was even allowing this to go on.**

**Pausing the blonde smirked at him. "Potter's little red headed fan girl." He replied crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for his friend to reply. Blaise had to think for a moment to place who he meant. "You don't mean Weasley's little sister do you?" He asked lifting a brow curiously at his companion.**

**"Of course, who better? It would take care of your problem, and piss off Potter. Weasel, and the mud blood all at once. What more could you ask for. Besides, using that little fox for this will be the perfect way to get her back for the hex she put on me a couple years ago." He growled recalling the bat boogey hex Ginny had placed on him during fifth year.**

**Blaise sighed and shook his head. "Mixing business and pleasure huh Malfoy?" He asked unsure how he felt about using the sixth year girl. She had never done anything to him personally, but he wasn't surprised to find Malfoy twisting this into a revenge plot as well. The blonde merely gave an uncaring shrug and they started off toward the Great Hall once more.**

**"So are you agreeing on the little Weasel then Blaise?" Draco asked almost hopefully as they started up the stairs. For a moment Blaise didn't answer, and finally he let out a sigh. "Why not. At least she's a somewhat decent person, and I definitely have no complaints about her appearance. She's got to be one of the most gorgeous girls at Hogwarts."**

**He noticed the excitement in Draco's eyes at the challenge but chose to drop the subject for now. Especially when he saw Pansy standing by the entrance, obviously waiting for Draco to arrive so she could conveniently seat herself next to him. Ignoring Draco's pleading look Blaise sat across from him while the annoying girl latched her self onto his arm and started up about the first trip of the year to Hogsmeade next week.**

**Blocking the girls voice from his head Blaise looked up at the Gryffindor table to see if he could spot Ginny. Sure enough she was seated directly next to Hermione Granger and Colin Creevey, who as always had a camera with him. Something about that just seemed off to Blaise but he didn't dwell on it as he took in the young woman's appearance.**

**Today she had her hair pulled into a ponytail. Which kept the long strands out of her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Her robes were no longer hand me downs from her brothers, but new, and of good quality. Nothing to the extent of the custom made ones he, and Draco owned but, not tattered or dirty. At the moment she was laughing at something her brother, who was seated across from her said, showing off her bright smile.**

**Suddenly as if she could feel his gaze on her, the sixteen year old looked up, directly at him. Her brown eyes locked on his dark blue ones for a moment before her attention was drawn back to the table. Deciding he'd done enough staring Blaise went about piling a few items onto his plate and starting on his meal.**

**Ginny finally managed to stop laughing at Ron's most recent impression of Snape when he had caught a Hufflepuff boy sleeping in his class and how he went on to rant about the importance of potions, and decided to give the Slytherin table another glance. She had been surprised when she had felt as though someone there had been staring at her and had looked up to meet Zabini's gaze.**

**Normally the two never even acknowledged one another's existence other then her being Ron's sister, and he Draco's friend. She wondered what had caused him to be staring at her all of a sudden. Figuring it was nothing to cause concern she quickly finished her breakfast and decided to head to class early.**

**She still had some work on her potions essay and History of Magic was about the only place outside of her free time to do any unfinished work. Saying goodbye to her friends she headed out of the Great Hall. She had made it only to the staircase when a male voice called out her last name. Turning she was more then stunned to see Malfoy striding up behind her.**

**"What do you want ferret?" She asked shifting her weight from one for to another as she waited for whatever insult he felt like bestowing on her. "Actually Weaselette, I was wondering if you would do a friend of mine a favor. See he's got absolutely no experience with girls, and I was wondering if you would be willing to help him out."**

**The red head just blinked at him for a moment. "Your joking right Malfoy?" She asked lifting a brow. "Honestly Weasley do you think I would ever request anything of you if I wasn't serious." He replied crossing his arms and frowning up at her.**

**Ginny realized he was very serious and rolled her eyes. "You must be crazy if you think I would agree to something like that Malfoy. I would never touch you or any of your friends, even if you were the last men alive." She responded having had enough of this conversation and turning to leave.**

**"How about for a hundred galleons?" His offered before she could go. Glancing back at him Ginny made a disgusted face. "You can not bribe me Malfoy, and if you try again I'll hit you with a hex far worse then bat boogeys and in a far less desirable location then your face. Now if your done making a fool out of yourself I need to get to class. Have a nice day." She finished sarcastically before walking off.**

**Draco just stood there dumbfounded as Ginny stalked off. She had completely told him off and he hadn't been able to think of a single retort at the time. Though several were running through his head at the moment. Shaking his head he set out to find Blaise and see if his friend had any ideas on how to warm the little spitfire over to the idea.**

**He found the other wizard already on his way to their first class of the day, Transfiguration. Not one of his favorites but it's not like he could get out of it. Striding alongside his dark haired friend he sighed. "This isn't going to be easy." He commented more to himself, causing Blaise to glance at him and smirk. "She was your choice mate. If you can't handle it then we can always call it off." He suggested.**

**Draco sent him a cold glare. "Not a chance. Malfoy's don't give up. It might take a little time but by the time I'm through with Ginerva Weasley she'll be doing anything I ask, and that includes sleeping with you." His word caused Blaise roll his eyes as they reached the door to the classroom.**

**Neither said anything as they took their seats and took out their supplies. Finally Blaise glanced over at him and tilted his head to the side. "Her names Ginerva?" He asked obviously finding it an odd choice. "Yeah, but if you want this to work don't call her that, she hates the name. That's why her friends call her Ginny."**

**Blaise shrugged after a second. "Actually it's rather pretty now that I think about it. Just unique, though I guess coming from a family of so many boys, she is as well." He explained uncapping his inkbottle. "You certainly know a bit about her though." He added sending Draco a teasing look.**

**The blonde snorted and opened his textbook. "It's always a good idea to know things about your enemies. How else are we going to pull off this little game of ours?" He said with the hint of a smirk. Blaise chuckled from beside him "We could always spike her punch at the Halloween Ball." He joked as he went over his homework from the night before.**

**His words caused Draco to freeze for a moment in thought. Seeing this Blaise shook his head. "Nuh uh Malfoy, don't you dare. You're not getting Ginny drunk just to pull off this stunt." Unfortunately at this point Draco was already ignoring him, obviously lost in the thoughts and possibilities just brought to his attention.**

**Knowing it was useless to try and talk sense into him at this point Blaise sighed and went back to reviewing his schoolwork. Maybe he could get through to his friend after class, but judging by the blonde's expression, it wasn't likely.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**By lunch Ginny had all but forgotten about her little confrontation with Draco. At least until she had glanced up at the entrance of the Great Hall to see if Colin had arrived and instead spotted Malfoy, Zabini, and a couple of sixth year Slytherin's walking in. Briefly she wondered if one of the younger males was the one he'd wanted her to get close too. If so, the red head was more then glad she had refused.**

**The first was a shorthaired dirty blonde with narrow hazel eyes. At the moment Ginny couldn't remember his name, but he was always an obnoxious and rude prat to her. The second was Ross Nott, younger brother to Theodore Nott, and poster child for school bullies everywhere.**

**Fortunately none of those three were even paying any attention to the noisy Gryffindor table. Surprisingly though she found Zabini was. His blue eyes were searching the long table as though trying to find someone. When his gaze met hers he blinked before giving the smallest hint of a smile before continuing on to the Slytherin table behind Draco.**

**Knowing that Blaise was one of the few Slytherin's reputed for moments of kindness, Ginny didn't think much of his actions and was pleased when Colin finally appeared in the large doorway. He'd promised to meet her in the library after lunch for some studying. She didn't really need the help, but saying that she did allowed her the chance to help the young man with his own homework, which barely received passing marks.**

**Just as the skinny blonde sat down, a Tawny school owl landed on the table before the girl, dropping a letter on her plate, and once again taking flight. Picking up the sealed parchment and ignoring the curious looks from her friends Ginny unraveled the paper and read the message to herself.**

**"Ms. Weasley,**

**You are to report to the potions classroom promptly after lunch.**

**-Professor Severus Snape"**

**Frowning, the sixteen year old wondered what she had done wrong to deserve the punishment of Snape's presence outside of class. She thought she had been doing well in Potion's; it was surprisingly one of her more liked subjects. Of course with Snape as her teacher there was no telling how her grades would turn out if he got into one of his moods. Relaying her dilemma to Colin they rescheduled their study session until after dinner.**

**- - - - -**

**Draco nearly smiled to himself as he watched the owl land before the youngest Weasley and spotted the frown on her pretty face. His plan was working splendidly so far. Snape had informed him that he had no classes that afternoon and would be attending business elsewhere.**

**This left the cunning blonde with the perfect opportunity to carryout a plan he had come up with after talking to Blaise that morning. He had written the note him self to trick the little red head into the dungeons where he would began the first phase of his self-proclaimed genius idea.**

**Blaise had yet to find out about it, but only because right as Draco had been ready to tell him, Ross Nott and Andrew Wither had shown up. Malfoy obviously didn't want his plan being spread around school, so he decided to tell his dark haired friend after the meeting with the Weaslette. Seeing as no one was being hurt he was sure Zabini wouldn't have to many problems with it.**

**The only worry Draco had was trying to keep his plan from Professor Snape. It seemed as though the greasy haired Potions Master knew almost as much as Dumbledor. If he did find out though Draco was sure he could slide his way out of trouble. No one knew Snape like he did, and in times of certain trouble, that was a good thing.**

**Finishing his meal, the blonde gathered up his things. Bidding farewell to his classmates, using the excuse that he was going flying, and quickly made his way to the currently empty Potions classroom. If he were correct then Weasley would be there in a matter of minutes.**

**His assumption was correct. Not four minutes after his arrival, the petite red head stepped through the door and glanced around. She seemed a bit shocked to find only him there. "Where's Professor Snape?" She asked eyeing him wearily.**

**"He had some urgent business to attend to and asked me to deliver a message." Draco lied smoothly, leaning back against the teacher's desk. "What might that be ferret?" The girl asked shifting her book bag on her shoulder and releasing a sigh.**

**Draco chose to ignore the insult and walked to the other side of the desk. "It seems Weaslette that your Potions work leaves something to be desired. So from now on you'll be spending one hour of each night with either myself or Zabini for studying, until your grades improve." He informed her in an even tone watching a disbelieving look cross her face.**

**"We'll start your tutoring sessions tonight. Eight o'clock don't be late. I hate being kept waiting." He said before adjusting his green and black tie before striding past the confused looking girl and out of the room. Once alone he allowed himself a quick smile. This was already working out perfect. Blaise would be thanking him in no time.**

**- - - - -**

**Unfortunately for Blaise when Draco filled him in on the plan, thanking him was the farthest thing from his mind. "Are you insane Draco? I mean you would have to be, to even think this would work!" He exclaimed running a hand over his face as he walked back and forth across the Head Boy's room.**

**Draco was currently lounging on a comfortable black sofa with a smirk on his handsome face. "Calm down Zabini. She won't get smart to what's going on right away. It's the perfect way to found out more about the little Weaslette. Heck she'll probably so happy that she's getting better grades that she'll throw herself at you."**

**Blaise shot his friend a warning look and dropped into a chair. "This is getting out of hand Draco, I think I want to call this off." He said closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the soft cushion. Without looking he knew Draco had rose to his feet.**

**"Are you kidding Zabini? This plan is perfect. You get laid, the Weaslette gets payback for what she did to me, and the Golden Trio get to deal with the fact that their precious little Ginny got deflowered by a big bad Slytherin." He pointed out loudly, obviously thrilled with what the outcome would be.**

**Opening one eye Blaise gave him a withering look. "If you want to get back at them so bad, why don't you get the feisty little red head to sleep with you?" He asked almost jokingly. Draco made a noise and sat back down. "Well if your refusing to do it then maybe I will." He commented smugly as he got comfortable.**

**Blaise opened his eyes and sent Draco a look that said he wouldn't dare. Realizing the serious look on his friends face the young man sighed, shoulders dropping in defeat. If he let Draco do this someone was bound to get hurt, something he didn't want to see. At least if he was somewhat in charge he could do make sure things didn't get to carried away.**

**Taking a deep breath he stood up and started for the door leading back down to the Slytherin common room. "Fine Malfoy, I'll do it. But it's going to be on my terms. If you have any more bright ideas, you'll run them by me first, and no more shit that could get us expelled from school." He informed the grinning blonde before letting himself out of the room and pausing in the hall and shaking his head.**

**Glancing at his watch he realized he still had an hour before Quidditch practice, something he always looked forward to since being named Slytherin's keeper. Maybe he would just grab his broom and head out early. A little flying might help him relax and think of a way to make this whole fiscal work out for the better. Grabbing his broom from its spot under his bed he paused and shook his head, wondering what exactly Draco had gotten him into this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**Blaise yawned as he walked silently down the nearly empty hall leading away from the library. It was nearly eight, but after a two hour Quidditch practice led by Malfoy, on top of already flying for a hour, had worn the dark haired wizard out.**

**He had walked with Malfoy to the library for his tutoring session with Weasley, but decided to not stay and watch the fireworks, instead opting for a shower and good night's sleep. He was sure he would hear a fully detailed version of the fight that was sure to occur in the morning.**

**As he turned the corner, something solid slammed into his chest with enough force to knock him and the other student to the hard floor. Wincing Blaise sat up and rubbed his now sore left elbow, where it had smacked the ground. Lifting his gaze he was surprised to find a very flustered Ginny Weasley scrambling to gather the spilled contents of her tattered book bag.**

**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been running." She muttered without looking up. Blaise chuckled as the girl shoved papers, books, and quills into her bag. "No permanent harm done, it's alright." He assured her brushing his hands off on his robes.**

**The seventeen year old was slightly amused when the red head realized whom she had run into and blushed. "I guess I can be fortunate that it was you and not Malfoy that I knocked over." She mumbled sheepishly before looking around the hall for something.**

**Smiling Blaise figured she was right about being lucky not to have knocked Draco over and moved his hands so he could push himself up off the ground. His fingers brushed against something and glancing down he realized it must be what Ginny was searching for. Knowing she wouldn't leave without it he figured now would be as good a time as any to try and get to know the little spitfire a bit better.**

**Shifting his weight he made himself a bit more comfortable. "So where were you going in such a hurry anyway?" He asked making sure she couldn't see the item he found as she glanced up. His question seemed to trigger something as the girl jumped to her feet. "Bloody hell, I'm going to be late!" She yelped slinging her bag over her arm and stepping around the young man.**

**Blaise rose up and grabbed her arm gently, before the red head could make it around the corner. "Don't forget this." He said holding out a book and smiling at her. Seeing what he held the girl became even redder and snatched it from him. Shoving it in her robes she refused to meet his eyes. "Thanks." She muttered before darting away to the safety of the library.**

**Shaking his head Blaise decided that the shower he had planned on before was sounding much more tempting at this point. Especially after seeing the adorable Ginny Weasley blush. She was normally beautiful, but seeing that pink tint color her lightly freckled cheeks made her all the more attractive.**

**Their short encounter had caused him to realize that Draco could have chosen a lot worse for this deal. He'd also found out an interesting fact about the noble little Gryffindor. Ms. Weasley was a romantic, if that book was any clue. This arrangement might turn out to be fun after all. With a smile on his face Blaise straightened his tie and once again headed to the dungeons.**

**- - - - -**

**Ginny's face was still tinged pink as she made her way to the back of the library where Draco was seated at a small table waiting for her. As the girl sat down he shot her an overly annoyed look. "I thought I said not to be late." He growled from the homework he was currently working on.**

**The girl ignored him as she took her seat. She still couldn't believe that Blaise had found her book. It was bad enough that Ron knew about her reading choices, but him seeing it was almost as bad as handing ammo to the handsome Slytherin.**

**At the moment she was definitely considering charming the cover so that it didn't show a man and woman in a compromising position. She only hoped that Blaise wasn't the type to let everyone in his house know that bit of info on her. Otherwise she would never hear the end of the teasing.**

**Draco clearing his throat suddenly brought her back to the present. Lifting her brown eyes to his gray ones she blinked. "I was asking if you had your essay on the use Bicorn Horns done yet." The blonde asked shortly leaning back in his chair.**

**Nodding, Ginny withdrew a parchment from her bag and handed it across the table to him. Giving her a look that clearly showed that he didn't think it would get a passing grade Draco looked it over/ When he finished he slid it back to the girl.**

**"I'm shocked Weaslette. That was actually decent. What about the paper on how to make a potion?" He asked lifting a perfectly manicured brow. Rolling her eyes Ginny dug out another parchment and allowed him to look it over.**

**Once done Draco folded his arms on the table and gave her a serious look. "Here's the deal Weaslette. Apparently you're not as much of a lost cause as everyone assumes, and it seems as though you should be able to pass potions on your own. The thing is, I get extra credit for tutoring you, so if your willing, we might as well just continue these study sessions, and just work on our own." He suggested in a civil tone.**

**Ginny gave the Slytherin a skeptical look. "I f I can pass the bloody class on my own, why should I waste my time here with you Malfoy?" She asked knowing a number of different things she would rather be doing in her free time.**

**Smirking, Draco intertwined his fingers together. "Because Weasley, if Snape thinks that I'm helping you with your work he's bound to give you better grades. Also, if there were a subject you have trouble with you'd already have someone there to talk to. Unless that is you would rather ask Granger for her help." He pointed out with a knowing look.**

**Seeing that Snape never had really given her the grades she felt she deserved Ginny could see the logic in what Draco was offering. Not to mention she really didn't care to study with Hermione, the girl could be positively boring at times. The girl was tempted to accept his arrangement. Getting an idea she got a smile on her lips. "Alright Malfoy, but only if I can bring a friend along at any time." She offered wondering if he would still agree.**

**After a moment of thinking Malfoy nodded. "Deal, but only if I can do the same." He replied with another cool smirk. Shrugging Ginny stood up. "Fine, and seeing as you've already approved the quality of my work I don't see any reason to stay around here any longer. So just owl me with the next meeting time and place."**

**With a snort Draco rose as well and gathered his own things. "Very well Weaslette, but do try to be on time. I'll report it to Snape if your continual tardiness becomes a habit. I doubt that would go over to well with him." He informed her sneering.**

**Making a face Ginny grabbed her things and walked off, hoping to salvage a little study time with Colin. He was really needing her help in a few subjects, which meant he might benefit from her newly acquired study sessions far more then she did.**


	5. Chapter 5

A drunken Blaise admits to Draco that he is a virgin, and Draco takes it upon himself to find someone to help Blaise loose it

**Chapter 5: Distractions**

**The next morning on her way to breakfast, her brother stopped Ginny in the common room. Naturally where Ron was, so were Harry and Hermione. A fact that sometimes bugged Ginny. It seemed at times that the Trio was incapable of functioning very long without each other.**

"**Where were you last night Gin? Colin said something about tutoring but seeing that you already get good grades that couldn't be right." Ron said giving her an odd look from where he stood beside Mione, who nodded in affirmation at the mention of her high marks in most classes.**

**The girl sighed and glanced longingly at the portrait hole, not enjoying the interrogation in the least. "Sorry to break it to you Ron, but apparently my grades aren't so hot. Snape has me studying for a hour a day with another student until he feels they improve." She explained, wanting to escape to breakfast before they asked whom her tutor was.**

**Subtly she started inching toward the exit when Harry's voice called out. "Why didn't Snape just have Mione help you? She gets some of the highest marks in school." He pointed out from his seat on the large red couch behind her.**

**Ginny froze and shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot. "Who knows why Snape does half the things he does. Apparently he has his reasons from choosing the tutor he did for me." She replied moving closer to what she felt was freedom. Just as she reached the door Hermione had to ask the question she'd been dreading.**

"**So who is it that you're studying with Ginny?" She asked arching a brow as she waited for the answer. The red head clasped her hands together and tried to think of a way to reply without having them all blow a fuse. Suddenly it hit her.**

"**Blaise Zabini." She responded, seeing as it wasn't a total lie. She was merely leaving out the fact that Draco was involved as well. The sixteen year old was well aware of the stares the other three were giving her and shifted uncomfortably.**

**Ron was the first to speak. "Zabini, as in the Slytherin. Malfoy's little friend?" He asked, as his eye gave a slight twitch. Feeling her self become a bit defensive Ginny stood up straighter. "Yes the Slytherin, and you could hardly call him Malfoy's 'little' friend, he's nearly as tall as you are." She pointed out with a frown.**

**Her brother gaped at her for a moment. Glad for the pause Ginny hurried out of the common room. She knew the conversation with the Golden Trio was far from over, especially since there were Slytherin's involved.**

**Ron was bound to have several more words to add once the initial shock wore off. Of course it would only get worse if they knew Malfoy was involved, which gave the red head plenty of reason to not let them find out. She could handle this situation by herself for a change.**

**- - - - -**

**Blaise hid a smile as he saw Ginny enter the Great Hall. She looked a bit annoyed as she dropped down onto the bench, farther down from where she normally ate with her brother and his friends. It was generally a sure sign that one of them had done something to get onto her nerves.**

**The dark haired wizard suddenly found his view of the fiery red head blocked and blinked across the table at a sixth year in his house, Janelle Quartz. The leggy brunette had sat down directly across from him and was now smiling slightly. "Hi Blaise." She said crossing one leg over the other and allowing her foot to brush against his calf under the table.**

**Normally Janelle didn't pay much attention to him, obviously finding Draco more her style, until he had gotten bored with her. Blaise wondered why she was suddenly and quiet obviously coming onto him. Morning Janelle." He said politely taking a sip of his coffee and leaning back in hopes of seeing Ginny once more.**

**Janelle inconveniently leaned forward, once more blocking his view, and sent the young man a meaningful look. "I was just wondering if you had made plans to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with anyone?" She asked grinning at him brightly.**

**Blaise wasn't sure what to say. He had planned to stay at the castle and relax while most of the other students were gone. At the same time he wasn't cruel, and didn't want to hurt the girls feelings. On second thought, he figured saying no to Janelle wouldn't damage her ego. She'd have no trouble finding another date for tomorrow.**

**Before he had the chance to turn her down someone seated himself next to him. Glancing up he wasn't surprised to see Draco adjusting his tie. "Get lost Quartz. Blaise has a lot better taste in women then you." He said coldly as he poured himself a glass of water.**

**Across the table Janelle rolled her eyes. "Who asked you Malfoy? I believe it's up to Blaise whether he wants to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow or not." She retorted glaring venomously at the blonde. At the same time she rubbed her foot softly against the other young mans leg before sending him a seductive smirk.**

**Clearing his throat Blaise slid farther away from her. "I appreciate the offer Janelle, but I didn't really plan to go to Hogsmeade. I have loads of studying to do, seeing as NEWTS are coming up in a few months." He explained trying to look apologetic.**

**The girl didn't look put off at all as she rose to her feet. "Why don't I give you a few hours to think about it, and you can answer later. I know we would have a lovely time together." She added with a wink before walking off, with a light sway to her hips.**

**Rolling his own eyes Blaise took a bite of his toast and sent Draco a confused glance. "What the hell was that about?" He asked slightly suspecting his friend of staging the whole scene. Beside him Draco shrugged. "She must be on the prowl for knew meat. I heard Nott dumped her a couple days ago." He answered before making a face and turning his attention to his own meal.**

"**You serious about staying here tomorrow instead of going to Hogsmeade?" Malfoy asked after a moment. Lifting a brow at his tone Blaise nodded. "I don't exactly have any reason to go. I figured I would stay here and do some work, or possibly get in some time on my broom." He informed his friend.**

**He couldn't have missed the coy smirk on Draco's face if he had tried. "Perfect. I think I'll inform our little Weaslette that her study sessions include weekends as well. Tutoring her will be the perfect way to get to know the little fox better, and try your charms on the little goody goody." The young man explained with a pleased look on his face.**

**Blaise hesitated for a moment. "I don't know Malfoy. I really do have a lot of work to do. My transfiguration isn't so hot lately." Draco grinned at his words and gave him a pat on the back. "Even better. The little Weaslette is actually quite smart, probably from hanging with the mud blood all the time. She can help you instead."**

**Ignoring Draco's insults Blaise lifted his gaze to the Gryffindor table once more. The Golden Tri had arrived and joined Ginny. At the moment the male Weasley was looking his way and scowling. Blaise was curious as to what he had done to get on the red heads bad side.**

**Obviously noticing her brother's cold stare and whom it was directed at Ginny frowned and smacked his arm. Once the seventh year turned his attention back to his food she looked up herself and sent Blaise an apologetic smile.**

**Seeing that as an encouraging gesture the young man turned to Draco. "Alright, I'll do it." He said seriously, causing his friend to smirk once more. "I'll inform her before lunch. Wouldn't want her making any plans for tomorrow with Saint Potter." He sneered, showing his immense displeasure for his green-eyed rival.**

**- - - - -**

**By the time Draco had finished his meal he was looking forward to the next day and what it would bring. Despite the fact that Blaise didn't have much experience with the opposite sex, it didn't mean he couldn't charm them.**

**He was sure that, given some time alone with the fiery red head, Blaise would practically have her falling for him in no time. If that happened, the ending results would turn out to be far more dramatic. Which suited the devious blonde just fine.**

**Sighing the wizard stood up. All this plotting on getting Blaise some action was causing him to realize that his own life had recently become dull. Perhaps it was time to find one of his annoyingly devoted fan girls and spend a little quality time with them.**

**As he started down the dark stairway to the dungeons he spotted a familiar brunette off to the side, almost hidden from view in the shadows, "If your hoping to run in to Blaise down here your in for a long wait Quartz." He informed her, causing the girl to turn her attention to him.**

**With a frown the pretty teen crossed her arms over her ample chest. "Who says I wasn't waiting for you Malfoy." She remarked flatly, lifting a dark brow. Her words caused him to roll his pale eyes. "Me dumping you should be reason enough against that." The young man remarked starting to walk past.**

**Surprisingly, Janelle stepped out in front of him and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. "I have a favor to ask of you Draco." She said, placing a well-manicured hand on his chest. Making a face Draco pushed it away. "What might that be?" He asked, though quite sure he knew the answer already.**

**Janelle stepped closer, so that they were mere inches from each other, and tilted her head back slightly to look into his face. "Talk Blaise into taking me to Hogsmeade and the Halloween Ball." She said batting her long lashed eyes at him.**

**Un-amused, Draco gave her a withering look. "Why should I?" He questioned, knowing Blaise would never agree. His eyes widened as the teen reached past his robes and began to undo the buckle of his pants. Fortunately there was no one else coming down the stairs at the moment, or this might have been an awkward situation.**

"**You know I can make it worth your while if you do Draco." She whispered moving her mouth right next to his ear. Between her warm breath on his sensitive neck and the fact that he had already been needing to relieve a little tension he was getting quite turned on by his ex girlfriend.**

**While he had no intention at all of trying to hook her up with his best friend, the fact was, she didn't know that. At the moment she was making a very tempting offer and his body was screaming not to pass it up.**

**When her hand suddenly found it's way into his pants he let out a pleasurable groan and decided to play along for now. "Okay Quartz, I'll see what I can do." He told her in a low voice and closing his eyes. What her hand was currently doing made the lie well worth it.**

**With a triumphant grin the dark haired girl pulled away and glanced appreciatively at the bulge in his slacks. "So should I meet you somewhere after dinner?" She asked giving a sly smile and running a finger down his muscular arm, causing it to twitch. Without waiting for an answer she turned to leave.**

"**Before she could even get two steps Draco grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so Quartz. You made this problem right now, so it's going to get taken care of now." He informed her, knowing it would be hell if he had to wait until that night.**

**Janelle gave a slight pout. "But Draco, I have to get to class. History of Magic starts in ten minutes and I don't even have my books." She insisted, squirming in his grasp. Uncaring Draco gave her a serious look and pulled her up against his chest. "You won't be missing anything important." He said huskily as she relaxed in his hold.**

**With a slight smile she shrugged. "Your probably right." Without so much as a second thought to her class she allowed Draco to lead her to the nearest empty room. Making sure no one saw them enter the blonde cast both a locking and silencing spell on it. For the next half hour his attention was anywhere other then he and Blaise's challenge.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**The following morning Ginny was rather annoyed as she made her way to the library. Her whole day had been ruined by these stupid tutoring sessions. As she stormed through the halls, frightening several first as second years on the way she recalled her conversation the previous afternoon with Malfoy.**

**He had approached her right after lunch saying that they would have to cancel that days lesson due to the Slytherin's having Quidditch practice that evening. Instead she was to meet with Zabini the next morning. Despite all her requests to change the day or even the time Draco had refused to agree.**

**So here she was, nine o'clock in the morning, while all her friends were enjoying a day away from the castle in Hogsmeade, and she was stuck inside. Not just that, but being forced to study for who knows how long with a guy she barely knew.**

**Once again she had to disappoint her friends as well. Though she promised Luna that if her tutoring session ended at a reasonable time she would try to make it to the village and go shopping for their dresses for the Halloween Ball. The blonde had been slightly let down at first but being Luna Lovegood, bounced back from it quickly.**

**Ron on the other hand had been anything but happy at the news. He'd even considered joining her during the lesson to make sure the 'Disgusting Slytherin Slime didn't try anything, in his own words. Fortunately with Harry's help she convinced him that she would be fine.**

**Entering the library the red head wasn't surprised to find it practically empty. Madam Pince was seated at her desk and merely glanced up as Ginny passed, giving the well-behaved Gryffindor a slight mile. It was a gesture that Ginny returned before beginning her search for Blaise.**

**She spotted the dark haired young man at a table near the back of the room. Apparently he didn't want them to be seen together anymore then she did. Dropping into the empty chair across from him she sighed and immediately began withdrawing her supplies, setting them on the wood surface before her neatly.**

**Looking up she waited for the seventeen year old to acknowledge her, but he kept his attention focused on a book in his hands. After a moment of being ignored Ginny was about to leave when Blaise leaned back in his chair, placing the book down as he did so. "I can't see what's so appealing to girls in these things. Bloody boring if you ask me." He commented shocking the book away from him.**

**Giving an odd look Ginny reached out and closed it so she could see what he was talking about. To her surprise it was a cheesy looking romance novel. Blushing she wondered if he was reading it just to mock her. Pushing it back at him the girl crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed stare.**

**Smiling innocently back at her Blaise took the paper back and put it in his dragon hide satchel. "I was just curious why people read that rubbish. Now I'm just even more baffled then before as to what makes it appealing." He explained locking his blue eyes on her brown ones and causing the girl to shift uncomfortably.**

**"Maybe girls like reading about guys who are actually chivalrous and not afraid to prove their love for a woman." She retorted shortly, feeling more embarrassed about her reading choices then ever before. The amused grin on Zabini's face wasn't helping with that at all. "Yes, but their so predictable. I mean, there's a guy and a girl, they overcome outrageous odds to be together, and in the end they always do. Seriously, it's so unrealistic. Most people wouldn't go through half the trouble to be with someone, and in real life it's hardly ever a 'love conquers all' scenario." He pointed out almost bored.**

**Deciding to change the subject she took a deep breath. "So shall we get started? Unlike you I had plans for today that don't revolve around schoolwork. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get on with them." She complained withdrawing her weekend potions work. Snape had been an especially big git and given his sixth year's three different assignments. Probably since he knew most would be enjoying their weekend in Hogsmeade and loving the chance to dock more points.**

**Across from her Blaise lifted a brow. "What's the matter, have to cancel a big date or something?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Ginny bit her lip to fight off a smile. Despite her dislike for all Slytherins' she couldn't deny that Blaise was attractive, and with his current curious expression he was downright cute.**

**Shaking her head she stared intently at the table. "No, not a date. I was just planning on spending some time with my friends, and I was supposed to go shopping for my Halloween Dress today." she replied picking up her quill and twirling it between her slender fingers.**

**Lifting her gaze briefly she noticed a look of sympathy on the dark haired males face. "Sorry. I guess we better get this done so you can get back to your friends." He said causing her to blink at his understanding. Maybe everyone had been wrong about him. He was nothing like Draco and their housemates.**

**- - -**

**Blaise watched as Ginny worked diligently in silence. Idly he pretended to do his own work while sneaking looks at the pretty red head. It wasn't often that he got to see her out of her school uniform, but he had to admit she looked even better in casual clothing.**

**Today she was wearing a pair of hip hugger jeans and a short sleeve button down black shirt. The dark color really made her fiery red hair stand out, though in a good way. A small frown pulled at her lips as she wrote something on her parchment, before giving an annoyed sigh and erasing it again with a spell.**

**"Zabini, what are the main ingredients in the Bottled Flame Potion?" She asked as though it was a last resort to do so. Having studied the potion last year Blaise knew exactly where it would be located in the textbook. Rising from his seat he walked around the table to her side and sat down in the chair beside her.**

**Pulling her book closer he flipped through the pages until he located the right section. Smiling when he found it he slid the book back in front of her. The gesture definitely felt worth it when he received a grateful smile from the sixteen year old.**

**Instead of returning to his own seat Blaise opted to stay where he was beside her. As she wrote he watched her face as the previous scowl from her lack of progress disappeared. It was now replaced with a look of happiness that she was almost done with one assignment. That fact caused Blaise to realize how little progress he himself had made. It's not like he had any less work in his final year of Potions, or any of his other classes.**

**"So why exactly is Snape making you take extra lessons with Malfoy and myself?" He asked trying to make small talk with the girl, though he already knew very well why she was there. The question caused Ginny to wrinkle her nose cutely and pause from her work to stare out the window.**

**"Apparently my more then decent work isn't good enough for the greasy git. So until he feels that it's adequately improved, or gets bored with tormenting me, I'm stuck spending a good chunk of my free time with either of you." She muttered pulling her long hair into a ponytail as she spoke.**

**Blaise smiled weakly at her. "I'm sure on it's one of the first things on your list of what you don't want to be doing, right?" He asked taking a moment to glance over her work so far. He was not surprised in the least by the excellent quality of it all. She seemed to know her potions extremely well.**

**Ginny gave him a look that assured him that his assumption was correct. Chuckling he handed her paper back. "How about this. You go to Hogsmeade and spend the afternoon with your friends and we can continue this when you get back. Snape was planning to give everyone a pop quiz on Monday so you might want to brush up on some of your previous work as well." He suggested closing her textbook with a smile.**

**The young witches smile wasn't unexpected upon hearing his offer. "Wow, really?" She asked as though he might be joking. At his nod her grin widened. "Thanks Zabini. Kindness isn't exactly a trait common in Slytherin's." She pointed out gathering her things together in a hurry.**

**Reaching across the table Blaise grabbed his own bag and pulled out the offensive little book he'd had his cousin owl to him. As he opened it he noticed a look of amusement on Ginny's face. "What?" He asked leafing through the pages to the one he'd left off.**

**Shaking her head the girl was obviously holding back a laugh. "You're actually reading that?" She asked lifting a brow. Looking as innocent as possible Blaise shrugged. "Yeah, why not? There's obviously something about the guys in these stories that women like, and since I'm not against learning new things I figured I'd finish it and take a few notes." He replied easily as he watched her stand up.**

**Her was shocked when she bent forward so that she could whisper almost directly into his ear. Though it wasn't needed in the student less library. "I'll save you half the trouble. The biggest secret is chivalry." She informed him with a smile. Grinning up at her Blaise quirked his head to the side. "What are the other secrets?" He asked curiously.**

**With a smirk Ginny motioned toward the book. "You'll have to find that out for yourself." She said shouldering her worn out bag. "I wouldn't suggest letting Draco…or anyone else for that matter, see you reading that though." She added teasingly. "I'll keep that in mind." The dark haired wizard commented watching her as she left.**

**Glancing at the romance novel before him he decided that he couldn't stomach any more sappy love story today. Grabbing his book bag he tossed it inside and decided now was as good as any to grab his broom and head out to the Quidditch Pitch for a couple hours. Flying always helped clear his mind, and right now it was in a jumble of thoughts. Most of which concerned the youngest Weasley.**

**- - - - -**

**Draco rolled his eyes as he took a drink of his butterbeer. The Three Broomsticks had been surprisingly tolerable until now. The cause for his sudden discomfort was the very recent arrival of Potter and his lackeys, whom to make matters worse, were holding hands.**

**The sight alone made him wish he had stayed in the castle. He didn't even have Blaise there to keep him company today. Not to mention every time he saw Janelle she looked as though she wanted to curse him until next month.**

**After their time together yesterday he would have thought the girl would be smiling nonstop, but apparently she'd only agreed to their time together so he'd get Blaise to go out with her. Draco wasn't sure he liked the idea of being used like that. Then again he had been using her as well.**

**When she had approached him that morning to see if he'd changed his friends mind and he's answered no the brunette had been furious. For a moment he had been sure that the pretty witch was going to hex him. If it weren't for Professor Sinstra happening along at that moment she probably would have.**

**At that moment he was wondering which would be worse to endure. Staying in the same building as the Golden Trio, or leave and risk running into Janelle, whom he'd officially started referring to as the she-demon. Upon hearing Weasley's obnoxious sounding laugh he decided that he would take his chances outside.**

**Grabbing his cloak he wrapped it around himself and quickly left the pub, shivering slightly as a gust of cold air greeted him. It had been surprisingly chilly all morning, meaning less people on the normally crowded streets. Looking around he figured a stop at Honeydukes was good a way to pass time as any. It would also give him a chance to refill his still plentiful stash or sweets.**

**Winding his way through the handful of people on the road, most of which were students complaining about the cold weather or chatting to one another about items they'd bought or planned too, he made his way to the shop.**

**Entering Honeydukes he was engulfed in warmth and the sugary smells of dozens of types of candy. It was almost overpowering, but at the same time the smell was one Draco enjoyed. First off he made his way to the whole aisle dedicated to various chocolates. While he loved Chocolate Frogs as much as the next teen, his real fondness was for simple everyday bars of Chocolate with Caramel.**

**Grabbing a few he wandered around the shop, adding more as he went. Finally once sure he had enough to last a while the blonde started toward the check out counter. Just as he reached the end of the short line a hand clamped possessively on his right arm. Glancing next to him he fought back a wince at the sight of Pansy Parkinson.**

**"What do you want?" He asked in a non-to friendly voice as he advanced forward and placed his items on the counter. Unfortunately the girl wasn't bright enough to realize that his tone meant he did not want to be bothered. Instead she merely smiled up at him brightly.**

**"I was wondering if you'd like to join me while I look for a dress to wear to the Halloween Ball." She commented as he quickly handed over the money for his purchases and accepted the bag they were placed in. "And why in Merlin's name would I want to do that?" He asked dislodging her hand from his body and heading toward the door.**

**The dark haired Slytherin hurried after him and grinned. "Because you've got taste Draco. I know that having you around to judge how I look in each dress will help me pick out the perfect one." She explained as if it was common knowledge. Moving in front of him she gave a coy smile. "I'll make it up to you tonight." She said with a wink.**

**Draco was about to refuse outright and point out that she always looked hideous in the frilly dresses she insisted n buying, when he spotted Potter and his friends heading their way. Not in the mood to make a scene he sighed. "Fine but I need to get some supplies for a couple classes first." He said leading her into a nearby shop.**

**At the triumphant look on Pansy's dace he almost wished he had just avoided Potter outside, but it was too late now. He was stuck with the Slytherin slut, though Janelle gave her a run for her money, for the rest of the morning at least. Scowling as he purchased the items he needed he vaguely wondered why his luck seemed to be so bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Blaise was casually circling high above the Quidditch Pitch when he spotted a figure leaving the front gate of the Castle in the direction of Hogsmeade. A head of vibrant dark red hair gave the person's identity away immediately. He was surprised that Ginny wasn't halfway to the village by now, but as he flew closer he realized that she'd been smart and changed into warmer clothes before setting out.**

**Since the carriages had all left earlier that morning the Gryffindor girl was in for a long walk. An idea popped into Blaise's mind and he quickly set his broom into a steep dive, pulling out just feet from the ground, close to where the witch was walking. Dismounting his broom he fell into step beside her.**

**"Mind having company for part of your walk?" He asked smiling warmly at her. Returning it she shook her head. "As long as you don't feel that doing so will ruin your reputation." She teased rubbing her arms under her dark gray cloak. Realizing that the lightweight fabric and long sleeve top she'd been wearing weren't really much protection from the icy wind Blaise shook his head.**

**"Why didn't you bring a warmer cloak?" He asked seriously, knowing she'd be frozen before she reached her destination. In reply Ginny frowned slightly and stared at the ground. "I don't have a warmer one. I would have worn a sweater but I didn't' think it would be this cold." She explained with a shrug.**

**Sighing Blaise unfastened his own cloak and held it out to her. "It has a warming spell on it." He said waiting for the girl to accept. After a hesitant moment she did, slipping her own off and replacing it. As she offered hers to him he grinned and slid it around his shoulders. "Thanks." She said looking instantly warmer as she donned the black cloak on.**

**Nodding Blaise shifted his broom to his other hand and noticed her eyes widen. "Is that a Firebolt X?" She asked pausing to admire it. Realizing that she probably hadn't had the chance to see one up close before Blaise motioned for her to take it. "My dad is Vice President of the Firebolt Company and got me one before they even came out on sale to the public." He explained casually, not trying to brag about the amazing broom.**

**As Ginny looked it over she sighed. "I bet it's a blast to ride." She commented before handing it back. Grinning Blaise gave her a questioning look. "Care to see for yourself. We could be in Hogsmeade in minutes, and it will save you a lot of walking."**

**The girl looked longingly at the top of the line broom before shaking her head. "Thanks for the offer but if anyone saw I would never hear the end of it." She pointed out with a frown at the missed opportunity. Arching a brow Blaise gave her a slight nudge. "We can stay high enough to be out of site. I can drop you off far enough from the village that no one will see." He suggested a bit surprised at how well they were getting along.**

**After a moment the girl gave him a skeptical look. "Your not planning on taking me out and dropping me in the lake are you?' She asked, obviously not trusting him fully yet. Blaise could understand, given the nature of his fellow classmates.**

**He pretended to consider the option before making a face. "Nah, I'll wait to do that until there's more of a audience to enjoy it." He remarked leveling out the broom and climbing on. Once comfortable he held out his hand to the girl, who still looked a bit reluctant.**

**Finally she gave in and allowed him to help her on, choosing to sit sideways, instead of astride. "Hang on tight." The wizard waned quietly as she gripped the handle. With a push they shot up quickly into the air. The sheer speed of their assent caused her to yelp in excitement.**

**Once high above the ground Blaise sent the broom into a fast paced dive. In front of him Ginny squealed and tightened her grip, laughing loudly as he took them through a series of loops, corkscrews and various other tricks. Finally when both were left breathless he set the broom on a straight course for Hogsmeade.**

**Catching her breath Ginny glance back at him, her face was flushed and her ears red from the cold. "That was amazing! I thought the Nimbus 2001's were fast but that was insane!" She exclaimed. Her brown eyes full of excitement. Blaise was glad to have found something she enjoyed.**

**In no time at all they had reached the village and Blaise landed a short distance away. Swinging off he helped Ginny off the broom and smiled at her. "So how about seven, in the library, so we can finish that Potions work of yours?" He asked the girl as she fixed her wind blown hair with a quick spell.**

**"Sure, see you then." She said brightly before heading down the path. Blaise watched her leave with a grin on his handsome face. This was definitely progressing well. Ginny, despite being a Gryffindor was someone he could easily find himself becoming friends with.**

**For a moment he wondered if that was a good idea. It might not be wise to get close to the attractive girl seeing as technically Draco and himself were only using her. Becoming close to the little Spitfire could severely complicate things. Of course there was the choice of just not using Ginny and actually trying to have a relationship, but with their families and friends that wasn't to likely.**

**Deciding that it would be easier to stick to the original plan he swung onto his broom and pushed off. He still had plenty of time for more flying and to finish his own schoolwork before meeting up with the feisty Weasley that evening, though he was looking forward to it immensely. Shaking his head he set off at a fast pace back to the castle grounds.**

**- - - - -**

**Ginny bit her lip as she spotted Blaise flying back to the castle. Her ride there had been brilliant. If only her parents could afford a broom like that for her Christmas present. Though the chances were that Ron would get one long before she ever did.**

**Pulling the cloak tighter around her shoulders the red head realized she was still wearing Blaise's. Hopefully Ron wouldn't notice the expensive cloak wasn't her own. She would hate to try and explain the happenings of that morning to her short tempered and over protective brother.**

**With a sigh she headed toward the village to find Luna and do a bit of shopping with her friend. Of course at the moment a warm mug of Madame Rosemerta's hot chocolate also seemed inviting. In the end it worked out perfectly. The blonde Ravenclaw was already seated at the bar of the Three Broomsticks cradling a glass of butterbeer in her hands.**

**As Ginny took a seat beside her and ordered a warm drink for herself she greeted her friend. Luna seemed surprised to see her, but pleased nonetheless. "I thought you were studying today." She said blinking her big blue eyes as she stared at her friend.**

**Ginny grinned and turned in her seat slightly. "I was, but my so called guard was lenient and let me off the hook until this evening. So here I am, free as a bird and ready to shop." She joked happily before taking a long drink from her steaming mug. It was at that point that she noticed Luna staring at her oddly.**

**Lifting a brow the girl set down her drink. "What?" She asked wondering why her friend was staring at her. Blinking once more Luna shook her head. "Nothing. So where do you want to go to first. I haven't really been to any shops yet, but I heard that Lady Ovellia's the new dress shop has some lovely gowns and robes." She said with a dreamy look on her face.**

**Ginny sighed as she withdrew her money pouch. "I think I might have to go with a second hand dress Luna. I don't really have all that much money, and it's supposed to last until Christmas." She commented frowning at the sacks lightness. Next summer she would get a job. Perhaps then she could afford a new gown for once.**

**Pushing her empty mug aside Luna blinked at her. "Why not borrow some money from Harry or one of your brothers?" She questioned as though it was the perfect solution. Ginny made a face as they rose and left the crowded building. "I hate asking for peoples help. Besides there's nothing wrong with buying a previously worn dress." She said though inside she knew she'd give almost anything for a gown that hadn't been tossed away by someone else.**

**Luna finally talked her into at least looking at the dresses in the newly opened shop. To say the least, most of the gowns were simply stunning. Unfortunately the red head took one look at the prices and her heart sunk. Almost immediately Luna found a pale blue floor length dress with layers of silver and blue around the bottom, like flower petals. It had a fairy princess type of look to it. The light colors would look good on the blonde.**

**As hard as she tried not to, Ginny found two dresses she liked. The first a tight fitting spaghetti strap, that came down to just above her knees. The silky emerald green fabric was beautiful. The second dress was even more stunning. It was a black number, hanging down to her ankles with a thigh high slit up one side, and the shoulder straps crisscrossed down the back. Upon closer inspection she realized that the fabric was enchanted to change colors under different lighting.**

**One look at the price tag and she quickly moved on. There was no chance of being able to afford it even if she had gotten a summer job. Giving the article of clothing on last longing glance while Luna paid for her own dress she didn't see a tall blonde enter the store until she walked into him.**

**Looking up to see a very annoyed Malfoy before her and the disgusted sneer of Pansy Parkinson by his side she frowned, and wished she could just get out of there. "Isn't this place a little high priced for you Weasley?" Pansy asked smirking at her as she clung to Draco's arm. Ginny didn't even bother to answer the snobby Slytherin. Instead she debated with herself on whether to wait for Luna or just leave now. A second later she wished she had chosen the latter.**

**- - - - -**

**Draco hadn't been surprised when the littlest Weasel had walked into him, their whole family was clumsy, and by the way she had been staring at a dress hanging nearby he knew her attention was miles away. The question on his mind was 'why was she in Hogsmeade and not at the castle with Blaise'?**

**Shaking Pansy from his arm he decided to find out. "Shouldn't you be in a tutoring session right about now?" He asked arching a brow at the girl. She narrowed her eyes and gave a slight shrug. "It was postponed. Unlike you, Zabini has a shred of decency." She commented as the Ravenclaw, girl, who everyone knew as Looney Lovegood, joined her.**

**Without another word the pair moved past them and out the door, but not before he noticed something that amused him greatly. Weasley was wearing Blaise's favorite cloak. Perhaps his friend wasn't doing so badly by himself after all. He decided to head back to the castle early and have a chat with his old pal. It was a much better option then spending all day looking at stupid dresses with Pansy.**

**Just then an idea popped into his head. Maybe a bit of fashion would help loosen the stubborn red head up at the Halloween Ball. Sending the eager to please Pansy on an errand he took the color-changing gown from its rack and paid for it. Leaving special instructions to have it sent to Ms. Ginerva Weasley the day before Halloween.**

**It was to be sent anonymously as well. There was no chance of the Weaslette accepting the expensive dress if she knew he had bought it for her. Chances were Blaise's jaw would drop the moment he saw the fiery red head in the revealing outfit. Even Draco himself couldn't deny that the littlest Weasel had a more then appreciable figure. Those two just better appreciate what he was doing to complete this little task. It was certainly becoming more complicated then he'd first expected, but that seemed to be half the fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Ginny sighed as she made her way to the library for the second time that day. It was just as empty as it been that morning. As she reached the table that Blaise and her self had occupied earlier she was surprised to find he wasn't there yet. Deciding to wait she dropped down into a chair and withdrew her newly disguised romance novel.**

**Within seconds of reading she was engrossed in the ongoing plotline enough to block out the surrounding noises and didn't hear footsteps approaching. She nearly jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up she was shocked to find Blaise standing behind her, leaning forward slightly so he could read the page she was on.**

**"Honestly Red, isn't the content of that book a bit much for a wholesome girl like you?" He asked moving to the other side of the table and seating himself. A bright blush colored the sixteen year olds cheeks as she shoved the book into her robes. "Shut up Zabini." She muttered wondering to herself how she always managed to get caught in those situations when around him.**

**Casually the dark haired wizard leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his head, and just stared at her. After a few seconds Ginny found herself becoming uncomfortable under him unwavering gaze. "So are we going to actually study, or do you plan to just stare at me all night?" She asked lifting a brow.**

**In return Blaise blinked and lowered his arms to his sides. "Sorry about that, I was just noting all the differences between you and your brother." He said with a shrug. Ginny smirked across the table at him. "Like the fact that I have a bigger chest then him?" She asked in a teasing voice. It surprised her when a light blush colored the Slytherin's cheeks. She didn't think it was even possible for them to get embarrassed.**

**"Well there is that, but I was thinking more about how your hair is more of a deep almost wine color, while his is practically orange. You also only have a light dusting of freckles across your nose. Your brother has enough to find several constellations in I'm sure." He said with a smirk as he grabbed a book from nearby, apparently left by another student during the day, and leafed through the pages idly.**

**Taking out her essay on the Bottled Fire Potion that she had yet to finish she shook her head. It stunned her that he would actually take time to notice things like that. Of course they were quite obvious features. It wasn't like he knew what type of shampoo she used, or how she liked her coffee. He was probably picking up on those little things because there was nothing else to do while she spent countless time trying to figure out her schoolwork. It wasn't like he noticed because he was trying to become her friend or anything. As a Slytherin, that would ruin his reputation.**

**Trying to focus on her work Ginny lifted her eyes occasionally to see Blaise hard at work on his own assignments. A couple times he looked as though he was having trouble, and his brow furrowed in frustration. Not able to currently concentrate on her own dull potions work Ginny decided to see if she could possibly help him instead.**

**"What are you studying?" She asked setting her raven feather quill down next to her parchment. Blaise lifted his gaze briefly before scowling down at his paper and shoving it away. "Muggle Studies, but I'm having a heck of a time with it." The red head lifted a brow at his answer. "Your taking Muggle Studies?" She questioned knowing it was an optional class.**

**Blaise gave a slight nod in return. "Not something you would expect from a Slytherin huh, seeing as we all are stereotyped to hate muggles." He commented with a frown. Ginny looked away knowing she assumed the same thing from all students in his house. "I thought that it would be a simple class to take, but growing up in a house full of purebloods didn't exactly prepare me for it." He explained running a hand through his black hair.**

**The fact that he didn't outright belittle muggles was a plus in Ginny's book. Folding her arms on the table the girl smiled. "So what's giving you trouble? Maybe I can help." She offered seriously. Blaise merely shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll figure it out. You've got plenty of your own work to deal with." He insisted returning his attention to his own studies.**

**Rolling her brown eyes Ginny reached across the table and grabbed his paper before he could stop her. Despite his protests she held it out of his grasp and read the title. "What is the function of a telephone?" Ginny was forced to hold back a grin. Helping with his work would be so much easier then doing her own. Having Hermione as a friend definitely paid off.**

**"Wow, I wish my homework was that simple. I've still go to list all the differences between Blue Moon Fungus and Giligamire Roots." She explained making a face a how long it would probably take her to finish. At her expression Blaise chuckled. "With my help it could be done in ten minutes." He informed her with a confident smirk.**

**Handing his paper back to him Ginny gave the young man a pleased smile. "Well, with my help your essay could be done in that time as well. So it looks like we can help each other." Blaise looked reluctant to accept, but finally gave in with a nod of approval. Moving to his side of the table Ginny sat down beside the wizard and began the reversed role of tutoring her tutor.**

**- - - - -**

**The next morning Blaise was bombarded by questions from Draco, who wanted to know everything. Apparently he hadn't been able to shake Pansy at all the previous day, giving him no time to talk to his friend. The annoying cow had clung to his side during dinner making Blaise reluctant to say anything about his progress with Ginny.**

**It was well known that Parkinson was the biggest gossip at Hogwarts and this was just the sort of information he didn't want spread around. Especially if it had the chance of getting back to Ginny's brother, or Snape, who could ruin their entire plan.**

**In a short time he explained everything to Draco, from how he had given Ginny the morning off so she could shop with her friends in Hogsmeade, to spotting her on her way to the village and pausing his flying practice to talk to her. Draco brought up the cloak and the young man told him how he had loaned it to the witch and even flown her to Hogsmeade on his Firebolt X. The fact that she'd accepted a ride seemed to impress the blonde.**

**Then they moved on to the second study session, though Blaise chose to leave out Ginny helping him with his Muggle Studies. Malfoy already teased him about taking that class, knowing that the youngest Weasley had to help him with it was like feeding the fire.**

**Once they had finished their current assignments the pair had decided to take a break for a bit before moving on to the next. Blaise also chose to leave out the fact that he had taken the romance novel he'd originally gotten as a joke and read some of it, causing Ginny to send him a couple of glares before taking out her own and loosing herself in it.**

**Surprisingly Blaise became so caught up between reading the smut and stealing glances at Ginny, who made the most interesting faces when she read. Shortly after they'd gotten back to their work, with small conversation as they did. Neither seemed to notice the time and finally Madam Pince had shown up and told them that the library was closing for the evening.**

**After saying bye to the redhead, Blaise had headed back to the dungeon and gone to bed. Fortunately Draco had already fallen asleep, since he wasn't in the mood to go over everything so late at night. Now he was making up for it.**

**"Maybe if things keep progressing like they are getting the Weaslette into your bed won't be so hard after all." The blonde commented with a smirk. "Who knows, she might even fall for you. Then you can have the added bonus of breaking her heart." He joked with a disgusted face. Blaise wasn't sure what he thought about that possibility. Even if Ginny fell for him it wouldn't work out and he didn't want to hurt the girl. From what he'd heard in the past, the fiery redhead had been hurt plenty before.**

**With the arrival of the other Slytherin prefects their discussion was put on hold, and the wizard figured now was as good a time as any to head up to breakfast. Without waiting for Malfoy he grabbed his cloak and headed out of the room.**

**Just as he reached the doors to the great hall a flash of dark red caught his attention and he paused to see Ginny and Luna Lovegood heading his way. In the Gryffindor's arms was the cloak he had loaned her yesterday. Spotting him she motioned for Luna to go in without her and glanced around the uncrowned hall before walking over to him. "I forgot to return this yesterday. Thanks for letting me use it, that warming charm worked brilliantly." She said with a smile.**

**Glancing down at the dark fabric he shook his head. "I have another just like it, go ahead and keep that one." He insisted with a shrug as though it didn't matter that he was just giving a way a very expensive item. With a surprised look Ginny held it out to him. "I can't. It's a wonder no one but Luna asked about it yesterday. How would I explain to anyone else where I got something like this?" She said with a slight frown.**

**"Tell them you bought it. Honestly Weasley, you need it far more then I do." He said firmly pushing it back toward her. The girl blushed slightly and gave a small nod. "Thanks Zabini." She said with a smile. "It's times like this I wonder if the sorting hat put you in the right house." She teased making him chuckle. "Don't get me wrong. I might do a few nice deeds every now and then, but like every Slytherin, I earned my place there." He replied knowing that it was true. Despite it all, he still held the cunning and ruthless traits every Slytherin possessed.**

**Glancing around once more to find more people arriving for breakfast Ginny sighed. "I better get going. Thank you again Zabini." She said before disappearing through the doors with a group of Hufflepuffs. Blaise was about to do the same when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. "Good morning Blaise." He heard a voice puff in his ear causing him to flinch.**

**"Hello Janelle." He responded half-heartedly wondering what she wanted this time. The brunette curled her body around him and gave a pout. "I didn't see you yesterday. I mean Draco told me that you weren't going to Hogsmeade, but I was hoping to see you in the common room after dinner. Where'd you disappear to?" She asked wrapping both arms around his neck.**

**Reaching up and prying them off Blaise frowned. "I was in the library studying." He told her before making a move toward the double doors leading to the Great Hall. The girl clamped down on his arm and followed him. Suddenly Blaise realized how Draco felt with Pansy all the time. It was really rather annoying.**

**Taking a seat at the long table he wished that the sixteen year old would just take a hint and leave him alone. Of course he was never the type to be blatantly rude so he couldn't just tell her off. Hopefully Draco would get there soon and do it for him. Causally he lifted his eyes across the room to the Gryffindor table and was surprised to meet the brown ones of Ginny. She had a curious look on her face as she gazed back at him.**

**In an instance it vanished and she turned her attention back to her friends and meal. Ignoring the chatter going on about him Blaise then shifted his sights to the door, waiting for his blonde friend to arrive. Finally Malfoy made his entrance, late as usual. Seeing him Janelle cleared her throat. "Blaise sweetie, I think I'm going to go sit with some friends." She said rising before the other wizard reached them. Before she walked away though she bent her head down and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, which brought a look of disgust to his handsome face.**

**- - - - -**

**"What the hell was that about?" Draco asked as he took a seat beside his friend, who was using his napkin to wipe away a spot of red lipstick from his cheek. "She won't stop hounding me. It's getting to pain a right pain in the arse." The dark haired male said throwing the napkin aside like it held some sort of disease.**

**Draco rolled his eyes knowing what Zabini was going through. Luckily Pansy was to busy chatting with Millicent Bullstrode to notice his appearance. He hoped it stayed that way. After yesterday he would be happy to never suffocate in her presence again. They had spent over an hour in that bloody dress shop while she tried on dress after dress. None of which made her look any more appealing. Until finally she decided on a slinky red piece that barely covered anything.**

**After that she had drug him to nearly every shop in Hogsmeade before insisting that he walk with her back to the castle. He'd assumed that she'd run off to all her female friends and brag about her dress the moment they got back, but no, she'd trapped him in the common room and gone on about the upcoming dance and how much she was looking forward to it etcetera. Even at dinner she hadn't backed off, and after the meal was finished, and he was worn out, he'd had to forcibly tell her to get lost so he could go to bed.**

**He promised Blaise that he would get Janelle to lay off him and went about his meal in peace. Halfway through he noticed that Blaise was staring off into space. Not something very common for the down to earth young man. Following his gaze he realized that the black haired wizard wasn't just gazing at nothing, but his attention was focused on a specific red haired young woman two tables away.**

**This definitely seemed interesting to Draco. It seemed as though Blaise was beginning to become quite taken with the Weaslette. Not that it mattered to Draco. Blaise could have feelings for whomever he felt like. He and Weasley could get married and have a dozen kids for all he cared, though he shuddered at the thought. All that mattered to him was making sure that Zabini left this school without his virginity, as he'd assured him he would. Heck the chances were that if Zabini and Weasley got close it would happen a lot sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**The next morning Blaise cursed himself all the way to his first class, Transfiguration. He had missed breakfast due to sleeping in late, despite Draco's attempts to wake him. Now on top of having to rush and get ready for class, his stomach was voicing its complaints.**

**Dropping down into the seat beside his best friend he withdrew his completed homework and set it on the desk before him. McGonagall had yet to arrive and Blaise let out a sigh of gratefulness when Draco placed two rolls on the desk before him.**

**Quickly devouring the food Blaise nodded his thanks to the blonde haired wizard beside him. It almost started to look as though it might not be such a horrible day after all when suddenly Janelle strode into class and placed herself in the seat directly in front of him.**

**Surprisingly she didn't even seem to acknowledge him as she went about retrieving her schoolwork. Glancing at Draco curiously he wondered if his friend had said something to the brunette to get her to finally leave him alone. The other wizard just shrugged to indicate he didn't know why she was suddenly ignoring him.**

**The day flew by in a blur for the teen. Each class with the exception of Potions, where Longbottom managed to fill the room with a noxious smelling pink fog, went as it did everyday. Dinner was rather uneventful other then the letter he'd received from his aunt Lita, along with pictures of her most recent trip to Italy and a not saying that Blaise would have to join her on one of her many traveling adventures she took over the summer.**

**When the meal finished the young man followed Draco out of the main hall, not to sure on where they were heading. Suddenly a girl darted out in front of him in one of the halls. Blaise recognized her as a fifth year from Slytherin, Mari something-or-other. The five foot tall girl grinned brightly up at him. She was one of the few in his house Blaise could tolerate. Normally she was quiet and kept to herself. Though at times it appeared that she longed to have more friends.**

**"Hi Mari." He greeted the fifteen year old kindly. "Hello Blaise. How are you doing?" She asked almost shyly. "I'm fine, and you?" The girl merely shrugged. "Okay other then having to deal with boring History of Magic schoolwork." She replied making a face and causing the young man to smile.**

**"So Blaise. Do you have a date to the Halloween dance?" The petite blonde questioned with a smile. Unsure why she was asking Blaise shook his head. "Not yet, but I have a person in mind to ask." He replied shifting his book bag on his shoulder. "Really, who might that be?" The girl questioned tilting her head to the side.**

**Clearing his throat Blaise looked around for Draco, but his friend had already disappeared. "I'd actually rather not say Mari, I'd rather discuss it with her first before it gets all over school." He explained apologetically. The girl shrugged and smiled as though it didn't matter. "I can understand that. I'll talk to you later." She said before darting off.**

**Before she could make it around the corner though Blaise caught sight of familiar long brunette hair and realized that the girl had only asked because Quartz had put her up to it. How low could she sink, honestly? He was quickly loosing tolerance for his housemate, and if Draco didn't do something soon, he would.**

**Needing to get away from everything, and not wanting to go to the dungeon where he would be surrounded by people he'd rather not associate with he figured he'd head to the library. Not many Slytherin's choose to visit there unless they absolutely needed to, so perhaps he'd get some of his ever-growing pile of homework done while he was there.**

**He might even see if he could locate a new romance novel. He'd finished his other one the previous night and was ashamed to admit it, but once done, he'd found himself longing to read another. Despite having made fun of it to Weasley, he knew he was as hooked as she was. There was just something about the absurd love stories that made him long to read another. He knew that if Draco found out he'd be laughed at endlessly.**

**Reaching the library he took a seat as his usual table in the back, far from the other students who were currently working on their own assignments and took out and spread them around trying to determine which one he wanted to get finished with first. Choosing his Herbology essay he retrieved his quill and began the long summary of the importance of some plant that he doubted he'd ever hear of again. Within moments he was completely focused on his work. Hoping to get it finished as quickly as possible.**

**"Hi Zabini." A voice said across from him, causing the young man to look up. He was surprised to see Ginny standing on the other side of the table. "Hey Weasley. What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. The girl smiled weakly. "Luna and myself just came to study. Mind if we sit with you?" She questioned as he glanced beside her to see Lovegood clutching her books and staring into space. "Sure, have a seat." He replied motioning to the empty seats before him.**

**As the girls sat down he went back to his work, listening as they commented to each other on their assignments, and occasionally giving them pointers when they came to subjects they were both having trouble in. That was rare though. It seemed that Lovegood had earned her spot in Ravenclaw, and although known to be a bit eccentric, she also appeared to be a very bright student. With people like her and Granger around all the time it was no wonder Ginny herself was so bright.**

**He had just finished explaining an Arithmancy problem with the two sixth years when he happened to glance up and see none other then Janelle enter the library with another Slytherin girl in her year by her side. Not wanting to cause a scene with her in front of the other two Blaise frowned and decided to leave before that happened.**

**"Um, I got to go." He said quickly gathering up his things and darting away before the brunette could see him. He rushed out so fast that he didn't realize he'd left part his homework sitting on the table he had just vacated. Darting out of the library he hurried toward the dungeons. Hopefully if he locked himself away in the Prefects lounge she wouldn't find him. Perhaps it was time to talk to Professor Snape about her obsession with him. Stalking did have its limits.**

**- - - - -**

**"Janelle, I'm not going to tell you this again. Stay away from Blaise. He wants nothing to do with you. No one would when you come off as such a desperate tramp." He pointed out sneering at her as the girl just gaped back. With a huff the brunette crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not desperate, nor am I a tramp Malfoy. We all know that the infamous Draco Malfoy would never stoop so low as to mess around with a slut, and if I recall we spent some time together only a few days ago." She reminded him with a cocky smile.**

**"Call it a momentary lapse in judgment. Not to mention that the only reason I did, was to get you off Blaise's back." He responded coldly. "Now I'll warn you one last time Ms. Quartz. Leave Zabini alone or I'll make damn certain that you will not be attending Hogwarts much longer." He watched as the girl opened her mouth to protest but held up a hand to stop her.**

**"You know I am very capable of making it happen, so don't push your luck." He warned narrowing his eyes. With an icy glare Janelle looked torn between crying and having a good old-fashioned tantrum. Instead of doing either she stomped her foot and spun around. Her long hair fanning out behind her as she, marched down the hall in the opposite direction.**

**Shaking his head, the blonde hoped that Janelle finally got the point. With her constant interference it would be sure to hinder the progress between Weasley and Zabini. She'd probably do anything she could to pry the two apart. Of course, if they did get together then it would be sure to infuriate the sixteen year old more then anything else in the world. If there was one thing, Slytherin's hated, it was losing to Gryffindor's.**

**Draco decided that things were progressing far to slowly between the red head and his friend. Perhaps there was something he could do to speed it up. It seemed the stakes just kept getting better all the time. By the time he was finished, his little plan would not only help out his best friend, but also tick off half the student population at Hogwarts. What more could his cold little heart want. With a smirk a plan began forming in his mind.**

**- - - - -**

**Holding the parchment that Blaise had forgotten in the library Ginny slowly made her way toward the Slytherin's common room entrance in the dungeons. She always did hate this part of the castle. It was always dark and cold. Not to mention the endless amounts of passageways were just begging for someone to get lost in them. Most likely if you did you wouldn't be found for days either.**

**Just as she was reaching the hidden entrance to the room she spotted a brown haired third year about to go in. "Excuse me." She said causing the boy to look up in surprise. "What do you want?" He asked hesitantly after recognizing her Gryffindor robes.**

**"Um could you please tell Blaise that someone needs to speak with him in the hall?" She asked the young man who gave her a curious look before nodding and entering the common room. For a moment Ginny stood there wondering why she hadn't just waited until breakfast to return the paper. Before she could ponder it to long Blaise appeared through the entryway.**

**"Weasley?" He asked obviously surprised to see the Gryffindor in the dungeons. "Hi. You forgot your work in the library earlier when you took off." She said holding out the parchment. Blaise gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, sorry about just disappearing. Thanks for bringing that all the way down here. It's not finished and if I don't turn it in tomorrow morning it will be my arse." He joked holding out his hand for the paper.**

**Smiling Ginny handed him the paper and nodded slightly. "Your welcome." She replied before turning to go. "Hey Ginny. I have more Muggle Studies work that I'm having a bit of trouble on. Would you be willing to help me with it?" He asked almost hopefully as he held his unfinished homework at his side.**

**The red head shrugged slightly. "Sure, why don't we meet in the Library a hour before dinner tomorrow?" She suggested seeing as since Harry had cancelled Quidditch Practice she had some free time the next afternoon. "Sounds good. I'll see you then." He replied before heading into the Slytherin common room.**

**Making her way back through the maze of corridors toward the stairway out of the dungeons Ginny lost herself idly in her thoughts of her a letter she'd received from her mother that afternoon. Apparently her parents were already looking toward making plans for Christmas Break. They were talking about going to Paris that year.**

**She was so caught up in her thoughts that the sound of someone clearing their throat startled her, and she was barely able to hold in a surprised squeak. Seeing who it was brought a frown to the Gryffindor's face. "What do you want Malfoy?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the blonde wizard skeptically. The young man just stepped out of the shadows, and closer to her. "What I can't just have a chat with you Weaslette?" He asked with a small smirk, causing Ginny's guard to go up even more.**

**"You don't _chat _with Gryffindor's…or anyone else for that matter." She replied folding her arms across her chest. With a cool chuckle Draco moved towards her. "Well there is a first time for everything isn't there?" He commented raising a brow in amusement.**

**Rolling her eyes Ginny stayed rooted to her spot, not letting her self become intimidated as he stopped a very short distance in front of her. "Not likely, now get to whatever point your trying to make. I need to get back to the Tower before curfew." She responded in an annoyed voice. Standing in a cold passageway late at night, while dealing with the Slytherin wasn't her idle way to spend time.**

**"I just wanted to take to you about how friendly you seem to have been getting with Zabini. I thought Gryffindor's didn't voluntarily associate with Slytherin's." He said brushing a piece of lint of his robes casually. His words merely caused Ginny to frown. "My time spent with Zabini is strictly for school work Malfoy, no hidden meanings, no ulterior motives, nothing. If your trying to get something to use on me for blackmail purposes then that's definitely not the way to go." She responded coldly.**

**The blonde merely smiled and moved back across the hall, leaning casually on the cold wall behind him. "So your telling me you're not starting to become attracted to Blaise?" He asked as though he doubted her. Making a face Ginny wondered if Draco had lost his mind. "I find myself capable of having a decent conversation without use of cruel remarks or taunting with him, that doesn't exactly mean I like him. The only thing it does mean is that amazingly enough there's one Slytherin in the entirety of Hogwarts that I can actually tolerate."**

**She was surprised when something in Malfoy's expression changed. "I think you would find that more then just one of use are tolerable. You Gryffindor's are just so high on yourselves that you don't take the time to notice it." He said in a quiet voice as he stared at the floor.**

**Unsure how to take that comment Ginny, frowned at Draco from across the hall. "Goodnight Malfoy." She said shortly, turning to leave. Before she could take more then a step the blonde closed the gap between them, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. Without a word the young man pulled her close against his chest and lowered his mouth to her own, slipping one arm around her waist as he did. The girl's eyes widened as she took in what was happening. The moment it registered she shoved him back and sucked in a deep breath of air, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.**

**"What the hell was that for?" She asked shocked that Malfoy would even touch her voluntarily, let alone kiss her. The young man's gray eyes looked confused. "You didn't enjoy that?" He asked lifting a brow and staring at her. Ginny gave him a look of disbelief and rolled her eyes. "Of course not you insufferable git! Just because I have to be civil with you for the sake of not repeating sixth year, it doesn't mean I want to snog you in the dungeons." She informed him, not exactly sure what she thought of the kiss yet. It had simply been unexpected, that much was certain.**

**Draco looked away and frowned. "In that case, I'm sorry, and it won't happen again." He promised before turning around. "Goodnight Ginny." He said not looking back as he started toward the common room, leaving the girl even more confused and unsure what to do next.**

**Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Ginny started of in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, hoping to not run into anyone down in the dungeons. Her mind was definitely elsewhere as she wound her way down the dark corridors to the stairs. Just as she reached them a tall figure was coming down.**

**"Ms. Weasley, what might I ask are you doing down here?" Snape's cold voice asked as he stopped in front of her with a suspicious look on his pale face. Ginny bit her lip. "Mr. Zabini left some of his school work in the library during a tutoring session so I brought it down here to him and I was returning to my house." She explained wondering if he could see the red that still covered her cheeks.**

**Snape arched a brow down at her. "Mr. Zabini is…tutoring you?" He asked curiously crossing his arms over his chest. His questioned confused the girl even more then she already was. "Yes sir, I thought it was you who assigned him and Mr. Malfoy to do so, since my grades weren't to your standards." She replied tilting her head slightly to the side.**

**The dark haired professor stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "I did no such thing Ms. Weasley. As for your grades, they have always been passing quality, though I must say that lately they have gotten to be even more so." He explained, giving her a compliment in his own way. Ginny just blinked up at him. "Oh." She said not sure what else she could manage at the moment.**

**"If you don't mind Professor I think I'll be going now." She muttered lowering her head and walking past him up the stairs lost in thought. All this time Draco and Blaise had been lying to her about needing to be tutored. Why in their right minds would they do something like that? As soon as the thought was in her head she figured it out. They were Slytherin's. They would do anything for a laugh. It was all some kind of mean joke, and she had played right into it.**

**Clenching her fists angrily she stormed out of the dungeon and all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. Not stopping there she ignored the calls of greeting and retreated to her dorm room. Flopping down on her bed she wondered how she could have been so stupid. Tomorrow she would be sure to give both those deceiving snakes a piece of her mind.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**The next morning Draco and Blaise were on their way to breakfast when Professor Snape appeared in the corridor before them. One look on his face and the boys knew he had something important and unpleasant on his mind. When he spotted them his frown increased and he stopped, waiting for the pair to reach him.**

**"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, I was hoping I would run into you both." His said in a tone that meant business as he stared down at them. "It has come to my attention that you two have taken it upon yourself to start scheduling tutoring lessons, claiming that it is under my orders to do so." He said scowling slightly.**

**Draco glanced over at Blaise to see the dark haired wizard swallow nervously. Turning his attention back to the Potions master Malfoy cleared his throat. "Sir, Zabini didn't know that you had not authorized the tutoring sessions. It was my doing." He explained causing both the teacher and other student to stare at him in surprise. Malfoy's didn't normally take the blame for anything.**

**Clearing any expression from his face Snape turned to the other wizard. "Is this true Zabini?" He asked curiously in a non-believing voice. With a quick glance at Draco, who motioned for him to agree the young man nodded. "Very well, you are free to go. Mr. Malfoy, you shall accompany me to my office." He commanded before striding off the way they had come from.**

**Unable to say anything to Blaise, Draco motioned for him to continue on to breakfast, and turned to find out what his punishment was to be. Slowly he trailed behind the tall greasy haired man until they reached his office and he took a seat behind his desk, frowning at the pile of upgraded essays before him.**

**"Why may I ask Draco, did you take it upon yourself to inform Ms. Weasley that I had instructed you and Mr. Zabini to tutor her?" He asked giving the blonde only part of his attention as he began sorting through the papers before him. This left Draco to shift nervously and search his mind for an excuse. "I honestly can't say sir." He finally replied after drawing a blank.**

**Professor Snape looked up with an expression on his face that clearly stated that he did not believe his star pupil but instead of pushing him farther for an answer he sighed. "Seeing as no one got hurt, and that there is no rule saying students can't tutor each other I will let that slide. Although since you did lie and use the pretense that it was my wishes I will have to deliver some sort of punishment. Shall we say, three nights of detention, starting this evening after dinner?"**

**Knowing he was getting off easy Draco nodded and waited to be dismissed from the room. As he made his way toward the Great Hall he wondered to himself how Snape had found out about the arrangement between himself, Blaise, and Weasley.**

**If Professor Snape knew then the chances were that the little Weaslette probably knew as well, which was certain to mess up all their planning so far. If that were the case then Blaise and himself would have to work twice as hard to win back her trust. This was definitely not turning into the simple task he had assumed it would be in the beginning.**

**Reaching the Great Hall he dropped down onto the bench between Blaise and some third year he didn't even know the name of. Before speaking to his friend he cast a quick glance across the room to the Gryffindor table to see Ginny glaring daggers at the both of them. "She's been like that since she got here." Blaise commented quietly taking a bite of his biscuit without looking up from his plate.**

**"I'm going to guess that she does in fact know then." Draco replied placing some bacon on his plate and frowning slightly. "One could only assume mate. At this point though I'm starting to think that it's for the better. I'm calling this whole thing off once and for all." The dark haired young man stated seriously before taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.**

**Draco just grunted slightly in reply, letting Blaise think he agreed. In fact, this whole mess now had him more determined then ever to get the pair together. He wasn't going to let Weasley win this one. She would be the first notch on Blaise's bedpost if it were the last thing he did. Malfoy's did not give up. He would continue this little game, with or without Blaise's direct knowledge.**

**- - - - -**

**By the time breakfast was over Ginny had had to reassure Ron, but Hermione, Harry and Collin that she was in fact all right. All four had noticed her glaring across the room at the Slytherin table. Instead of telling them the truth she merely lied and said Malfoy had said something rude to her earlier and she was trying to think up a jinx to get back at him with. Actually that thought had almost brought a smile to her face. She certainly felt like causing them some discomfort. That had run through her mind most of the day, which was almost gone as dinner approached.**

**She had not told anyone about the fake tutoring sessions, or about Malfoy kissing her last night in the dungeons. She still wasn't sure what to make about that. It certainly had been surprising. After returning to Gryffindor Tower and sitting on her bed for a while she decided that while the kiss hadn't been all that un-enjoyable she wasn't in a hurry to repeat it, ever. Especially after finding out he had lied to her.**

**Now that she thought about it, she wasn't really shocked at what Malfoy had done. His family would probably sink to unimaginable lows to humiliate those less fortunate then themselves. While she wasn't embarrassed per say she was angry and was just waiting for the moment to give that blonde ferret a piece of her mind.**

**She wasn't sure yet how she would react to Blaise. Of course, she also wasn't sure yet what she thought about the normally quiet young wizard. The fact that he had gone along on something so deceitful with Draco stunned her. He didn't seem like the type to hurt others. He had always been kind to her, despite the teasing that normally came along with it, and the help with her schoolwork had been welcomed after a while.**

**Deciding she needed to get this whole ordeal off her mind she decided to go for a walk outside before heading to the Great Hall for supper. There was one place on the grounds that she visited often, and it seemed to always calm her mood when she was there. Leaving the castle she headed down a rocky hill to a spot not far from the whopping willow.**

**Dropping to the ground on the edge of the hill Ginny sighed and drew her knees up to her chest as she gazed out over the Forbidden Forest. She had always loved this spot. No one ever bothered her there due to the uneasy climb down, and the view was simply amazing. It was the best spot on the whole grounds to just come and relax or study.**

**Closing her eyes she lay back and simply enjoyed the sound of the wind blowing through the Whomping Willow's branches. She was so content that within a moment she was nearly asleep. At least she was until a shadow fell across her. Opening her eyes she was surprised to find Blaise standing next to her with a sad smile on his face. Sitting up Ginny wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees and stared at the setting sun.**

**"Was there something you needed Zabini?" The girl asked quietly, not really in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. Least of all him or Malfoy. Taking a deep breath the dark haired wizard lowered himself to the ground next to her. "I was just curious as to whether you were planning on showing up for the study session tonight, seeing as Draco's a bit busy in detention."**

**Ginny blinked at him like he was crazy, whom she was beginning to think might just be true. "You can't seriously mean the study session that Draco lied about me having to attend do you? Honestly Blaise I can't believe you went along with him on that. I thought you had a bit more sense." She replied shaking her head and scowling.**

**Next to her Blaise gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, not one of my wisest moves I must say." He commented plucking a blade of grass from the ground and twirling it between his long fingers. For a moment neither said a word.**

**After a moment Ginny bit her lip and turned to face him. "What was the point anyway? Was it some kind of prank?" She asked seriously, pushing her long dark red hair behind her shoulder. Beside her the young man shook his head and was about to say something when she help up a hand to stop him.**

**"I want to the truth Blaise. You and Draco have wasted enough of my time with this game of yours. I want answers now." She insisted making her self-comfortable to show that she was willing to stay and listen to the whole story. If nothing else at least she could get some answers.**

**- - - - -**

**Frowning Blaise gave a slight nod. He'd already called off the arrangement with Draco. He might as well tell Ginny everything. The worst thing that could happen would be a well-deserved hex and for her to never speak to him again, and the way things were going he already counted on that happening.**

**Shifting to a more comfortable position, and clasping his hands together in his lap, he stared out over the Forbidden Forest. Loosing his self in the beauty of the sunset for a moment he almost wished he didn't have to ruin the moment by explaining everything to the girl.**

**"Draco recently found out something about me that he considers a problem that must be fixed. Somehow in the details your name came up and he decided that you would be the perfect girl to bring in on this scheme." He explained not looking at the red head as he spoke. He wasn't sure he wanted to see her expression after all that had happened.**

**"I get it now. A couple weeks ago, Draco approached me about helping out one of his friends. He meant you. So when I refused he went about getting me to do it in another way." The girl said quietly from her spot beside him. He didn't look her way but simply nodded. "Yeah." He replied sheepishly staring at the ground as a bug crawled past him.**

**Suddenly he heard the girl begin to laugh and glanced at her to see what she found so funny. "I'm sorry Blaise. I just finally pieced this whole puzzle together and can't help but find it amusing." She explained trying to calm her giggles. When she succeeded she took a deep breath. "Let me get this straight. Draco found out you're a virgin, and decided that you needed to get some action. So you basically pull my name out of a hat, decide that you can ruin my reputation while your at it, which I'm sure pleased Malfoy, and set out to try and get me into your bed no matter the cost?" She asked staring at him seriously.**

**Blaise was impressed how she had pieced everything together. "Something like that, but we didn't draw your name out of a hat. I didn't want it to be just anyone, so Draco decided that since you weren't exactly unattractive, and had the added bonus of being single, that you would be perfect. I just happened to agree with him." He explained staring at his shoes as though they were the most interesting things in the world.**

**He heard the girl take a deep breath and waited for the speech that would include her never wanting to see him again. To his amazement it didn't come. "So if the whole deals off, why are you here?" She questioned quietly stretching her legs out in front of her.**

**With a small smile the young man turned to her. "Well, I figured since we seemed to get along fairly well, we could at least be friends. I mean I know I don't deserve it after everything, but I've actually enjoyed spending time with you. Not to mention the tutoring didn't turn out so horribly either, even if the reasoning behind it was false." He commented with a shrug while staring at her and watching a mixture of emotions wash over her.**

**Finally she turned to him as well. "Alright. I have to admit that getting help on my assignments is a plus, and I guess you're not that bad for a Slytherin." She teased with a playful glint in her brown eyes. "But just so you know, I won't sleep with you, no matter how charming you are." Her added sentence caused him to laugh loudly. "Deal." He agreed holding out his hand to shake.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

**By the time Blaise had made it into dinner he was in a considerably better mood then he had been that morning. Over the short time they had been working together he knew he now considered Ginny a friend, which was something he didn't have very many of. The thought of her being mad at him and the possibility that they would no longer be able to spend time together had caused him to feel horrible.**

**At least now he knew that the gorgeous red head didn't despise him, and was even willing to be his friend and continue their tutoring sessions. This time however there was no hidden motives behind it. Sitting down at the table he bid hello to Draco who was stabbing at the food on his plate with an annoyed look on his pale face.**

**"What's wrong mate?" He asked curiously knowing that not much bothered his friend enough to show it. Before answering Draco sent a glare up at the teachers table. "Snape changed my punishment. He decided that the best way to torment me is to actually tutor other students. So starting tonight I get to spend a full two hours with some second year Gryffindor prat who has nothing better to do then worship Potter." He growled before stabbing his food once more.**

**Blaise felt somewhat guilty for letting Draco take all the blame him self, but he had to admit, it could have been worse. Shaking his head he ignored a strand of hair that fell over his eye and glanced over to the Gryffindor table out of simple curiosity. Ginny was there, chatting with Granger about something. He watched as she paused as though realizing someone was watching her and turned to look in his direction.**

**He fought back a grin as the girl sent him a small smile before returning to her conversation with the seventh year beside her. Catching the curious look on Draco's face the young man focused on his plate. "What was that about?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. Giving him an innocent look Blaise decided to annoy his friend and play dumb.**

**"What was what about?" He asked with a blank look on his handsome face. Narrowing his eyes Draco sent him an icy glare. "Don't play stupid Zabini, you know bloody well what I meant." He said in a quiet voice. "The Weaslette just smiled at you." Blaise looked up as though surprised by this news. "Really? Well maybe she's just finally thought of the perfect hex to use on me for what we did."**

**Draco made a growling noise in his throat. "Like hell. That was no vengeful smile, it looked almost friendly." Blaise scoffed at the blonde and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "You must be off your rocker." He teased, loving how he was affecting his pal. He wondered what Draco would think if he knew himself and Ginny were now actual friends.**

**For the rest of his meal Blaise attempted to keep from looking across the room at the red head who had been smiling and laughing with her friends the whole time. When his plate was empty he rose from the table, jokingly wishing Draco luck with his tutoring session before heading down to the dungeons so he could shower and gather the work he would need when he met Ginny in the library.**

**- - - - -**

**After dinner Ginny had rushed up to her room and decided to change her clothes before heading to the library. Pulling a simple black tee shirt with the words 'Enchanting' written in green across the front, over her head Ginny checked her appearance in the mirror and decided she looked okay. Dressed in a pair of casual jeans and black tennis shoes she felt ready to go met with Blaise. Deciding to leave her hair down she grabbed her book bag and hurried out of the room and down the stairs.**

**The common room was nearly empty when she reached it. Only Hermione and a few younger students were occupying it at the moment. "Where are you off to?" Hermione asked curiously from her spot on one of the couches where she was reading a book. Glancing around to make sure Harry and her brother weren't around she smiled. "I have to meet Zabini in the library and help him with some of his homework." She explained to the older girl.**

**Hermione gave her an odd look. "I thought it was him and Draco supposed to be helping you." She commented lifting a brow. Ginny shrugged casually and brushed a strand of loose hair over her shoulder. "Who said I couldn't help them in return." She responded causing the other girl to smile slightly. "Their willing to accept help from a Gryffindor?"**

**Ginny laughed quietly. "It does seem hard to believe but yeah. Although I'm not, working with Malfoy anymore. He's to busy with Quidditch and newly acquired detentions." She informed her friend before glancing at the clock. "I'd love to chat Mione but I got to get going. I'm supposed to meet Blaise in ten minutes." She apologized before hurrying off.**

**Her trip to the library was hindered slightly by Peeves suddenly appearing and dumping a bucket of icy water on her. After taking a slight detour to the girl's bathroom so she could dry herself and fix her appearance the girl got back on her way. Reaching the library and hurrying inside and to the table she and the Slytherin student had continuously occupied.**

**Blaise sent her a warm smile from across the table as she slid into her seat and placed her book bag on the table before her. "So did you need help on any of your work tonight?" The young man asked having already attempted to start on his own assignments. Shaking her head Ginny grinned. "No. Amazingly I'm all caught up on my work at the moment.**

**With his attention off her for the moment the girl stared at him silently for a moment. She had long gotten over denying he was handsome, but it was rare occasions were she allowed herself to just watch him and enjoy his good looks. Currently he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a navy blue hooded sweater. Ginny had never seen him so casual before. Normally he was in expensive clothing or robes. At the moment he could easily pass for an average muggle.**

**"Enjoying the view?" His voice asked teasingly, breaking her train of thought and causing her to blush. She briefly wondered how he knew she was staring; he hadn't glanced up from his parchment once. "You wish Zabini. I must say though, that was a very Malfoy like comment." She retorted grabbing his paper from him and reviewing his work, making comments at things he had gotten wrong.**

**As she did so he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest and just stared at her. Without having to look up she could feel his eyes on her and realized it must have been the same when she was staring. Looking up she lifted a brow. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked curiously setting his paper aside. Blaise merely grinned at her playfully. "Because your beautiful." He answered casually with a shrug.**

**Feeling her cheeks turn red Ginny lowered her gaze to the table. "Don't call me beautiful Zabini." She said frowning slightly. The young man leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "Why not, you are." Ginny looked up at him and shook her head. "No, I'm not. Girls like Janelle and Lavender are beautiful. I'm average, and that's how I like it." She informed him seriously before once again taking his paper and looking it over.**

**Inside she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he thought she was beautiful, but it wouldn't be right to let it get to her head or affect her behavior around him. Besides for all she knew he could still be trying to get her to go along with the scheme he swore was now off. Somehow she didn't feel that he would do that to her though. Blaise just didn't seem the type. That thought caused her to remember the happenings of the night before. Maybe he could enlighten her on what that was all about.**

**"So how did the kiss fall into the whole plan?" She asked curiously leaning back in her chair. The confused look on Blaise's face surprised her. "What kiss?" He asked furrowing his brow. Suddenly Ginny felt stupid for bringing it up. Obviously it hadn't been part of their plan and Draco had just done it on his own accord.**

**"Never mind, it's not important." She said feeling a blush coloring her cheeks. Quickly she leaned forward and opened her textbook. "Seriously Ginny what kiss?" Blaise asked in a quiet voice tilting his head to the side slightly. The girl sighed feeling odd talking to him about it, after all, Draco was his best friend.**

**Averting her eyes Ginny toyed with her quill for a moment. "Draco kissed me last night." She finally mumbled, not meeting his gaze as she spoke. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the seventeen-year-old tense up. "He what?" Blaise asked trying to hide the shock in his voice. There was something else in the way he spoke, but Ginny couldn't figure out what it was.**

**"After I gave you your homework and was on my way out of the dungeons I ran into him. Basically he cornered me and before I knew what was happening, he kissed me." She explained frowning slightly and blushing. The Slytherin's reaction wasn't what she had expected. His hands clenched into fists and his jaw clenched as he stared directly ahead. "Did he say anything?" He asked quietly.**

**Sighing Ginny once again wished she hadn't brought this up. "Mainly he was surprised that I wasn't thrilled by him kissing me, and after that he apologized and went on his way." She explained simply wanting to change the subject. Unfortunately Blaise didn't seem ready to let it go. "I bet that was bruising to his ego. Finally finding a girl who didn't worship his kissing skills." The dark haired wizard said a sarcastic voice.**

**This comment made Ginny smile weakly. "What can I say? I'm not like other girls." She pointed out with a shrug causing Blaise to smirk. "Obviously." Finally he let the conversation drift back to their schoolwork and neither mentioned the kiss for the next hour. It wasn't until Ginny could no longer hold back a yawn when Blaise glanced at his watch and frowned. "It's almost curfew. We should probably call it a night." He suggested causing the girl to nod in agreement.**

**Gathering up their things the pair made their way to the entrance of the library, which was no totally empty, save Madam Pince who watched them cautiously as they moved past her desk. Reaching the deserted hall Ginny smiled up at Blaise. "I guess I'll see you around." The red head commented hefting her bag onto her shoulder as the young man grinned back at her. "Goodnight Blaise." She added before turning off in the direction of Gryffindor's Tower.**

**"Goodnight to you to beautiful." Blaise called after her, causing the girl to stop and send him a forced glare over her shoulder. The young man simply grinned wider before heading in the opposite direction. Shaking her head Ginny knew he had only said it to tease her, but unfortunately it had caused a warm feeling to wash over her upon hearing it. Forcing any silly notions out of her head she pressed on, hoping not to run into Filch or any prefects on her way. It would definitely be a welcome end to such a good day.**

**- - - - -**

**It was ten o'clock and Draco had just gotten back to his dorm room after finishing his scheduled tutoring session in the Potions classroom, while Snape supervised. It had been a rather large pain in his arse and if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to get in more trouble then he already was in he would have walked out of there several times. The student he'd been forced to work with, Daniel Dodderidge had nothing better to do apparently then talk about Potter and how amazing he was at Quidditch.**

**When the session had finally ended less then half the kid's schoolwork was finished and Snape suggested that they meet again the following night to continue it. Draco had merely glared at the man wondering how he could be so cruel. Gathering up his things he had rushed off to his room and decided to lose himself in a book about the dark arts that he'd found in his fathers library before the start of the school year.**

**Hearing a knock on the door he figured it was probably one of the good for nothing sluts that constantly stopped in hoping for a little action. Momentarily he contemplated pretending he wasn't there but in the end decided he could release some of his annoyance at the Gryffindor brat on whichever female had been dumb enough to come by. Without glancing up he called out for the person to enter and waited as he heard whomever it was enter and approach the bed he was sitting on.**

**Glancing up he was surprised to see Blaise standing before him, glaring. "What's the matter Zabini, your little date didn't go as planned?" He asked lifting a brow before returning his attention to the book. Before he could register what was happening the dark haired wizard had punched him squarely in the left eye.**

**"What the bloody hell was that for!" Draco exclaimed clamping his hand over his face and glaring icily up at the young man who was supposed to be his friend. For a moment Blaise looked stunned, as if he couldn't believe he had just hit him. "Bugger, I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry Draco." He apologized quickly.**

**Wondering what the heck had got into his classmate Draco grabbed his wand and reduced the swelling that was already taking place on his normally flawless face. Unfortunately he didn't know anything that would help with the bruise. Scowling up at Blaise he set his book down. "Would you care to explain why you felt the need to assault me for no apparent reason?" The blonde asked in an annoyed voice.**

**Some of the anger he'd seen on Blaise's face a moment ago returned. "No bloody reason you say? I would have to disagree with you there mate. Why in Merlin's name did you corner Ginny and force yourself on her last night?" He demanded frowning deeply. Draco's eyes widened at the question. "That little muggle lover told you I forced myself on her?" He asked surprised that she had even told Blaise about it.**

**The dark haired teen clenched his jaw. "Not so bluntly but yes. She said that you stopped her in the hall and kissed her against her will." He replied crossing his arms over his chest. Draco was more then a bit surprised by his friend's behavior and smirked at him. "I didn't hear any complaints at the time." He commented smugly.**

**He almost felt it was a mistake when another cold flash filled Zabini's eyes. "You might not have, but I guarantee I did earlier. Just because you want revenge on Weasley and her friends doesn't mean you need to sink to such lows." Blaise insisted firmly.**

**Still a bit peeved about being punched Draco stood up. "What's the matter Blaise, mad that I made a move on your new girlfriend before you could?" He taunted knowing he was probably overstepping his boundaries with that remark. It was obvious the other young man was trying hard to restrain himself from hitting him again. "She's not my girlfriend Malfoy, and after this whole disaster I'm amazed she's even my friend at this point."**

**. "You know I only did it so she would be mad at me and would rather spend her study time with you. Of course that plan failed when Snape had to step in and ruin the whole thing." Draco informed his friend moodily.**

**For a moment the two just stood and stared emotionlessly at each other until Blaise let his hands fall to his sides. One thing Draco knew about him was that he was forgiving and got over things fast. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you…though it did feel kind of good." He said with the hint of a smile. Draco touched the still tender spot and winced. "Maybe for you." He mumbled not looking forward to the looks he would receive the next morning.**

**Sighing Blaise pulled out his wand and cast a quick spell that, while not removing the bruise, did make it less visible. "Just do me a favor and lay off Ginny from now on. She's not that bad, and I would hate for you to chase her off." He joked, though Draco could hear the hidden warning behind it. "Fine. I'd even be willing to lay off her prat of a brother on one condition." He said with a smirk as a new plan came to mind.**

**Giving him a skeptical look Blaise hesitated before asking what it was. "We pick another girl, and finish what we started." He could see the look of reluctance on his best friends face and pushed the subject. "It would probably put her in a better mood and make Weasel less resistant toward her spending time with a big bad Slytherin. Hell I'll even start ignoring Potter and Granger if you say yes." He added smirking once more.**

**After appearing to think it over for a moment Blaise sighed. "Alright Draco. Just pick the girl and we'll get this over as soon as possible so we can both get on with our lives." He said quietly in a voice that almost held a note of defeat. Having said that the dark haired wizard left the room, and a grinning Draco Malfoy behind.**

**While he had no intention of hooking Blaise up with someone else unless it was a last resort it might be just what he needed to get the littlest Weasley jealous enough to go out with herself. If that happened, things would be right back on track, and he would finally get his revenge. It seemed well worth it to endure time not tormenting the Golden Trio if he could do far more damage this way. His only hope was that his only real friend didn't get hurt in the process.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**"Ginny, what the hell is this all about?" Ron's voice demanded rushing over to the girl, who was still rubbing her eyes tiredly. Having no clue what her brother meant Ginny simply stared at him oddly. "Must you be so cryptic at the hour in the morning?" She asked lifting a brow. He grabbed something out of Collin's hand and shoved it toward her face. "This!"**

**There right before her eyes was a picture of her and Blaise sitting outside laughing and shoving each other playfully. They looked as though they were the best of friends. Blaise's hair was a mess from the wind and fell across his face, while hers was seemingly perfect in its ponytail. It had been taken a couple days ago when the pair had ventured outside for a tutoring session seeing as the weather was too nice to pass up in the library.**

**After a while they'd gotten distracted from their work and began telling each other about funny stories about their childhoods. With the stories had come a little playful banter and teasing, which resulted in the goofing off in the picture. It was actually kind of cute. That thought caused a smile to pull slightly at her lips.**

**"You think this is amusing? Half of Gryffindor has seen this already. You should hear some of the rumors going around, and it's not even breakfast yet!" He explained looking horrified. Rolling her eyes the sixteen year old grabbed the photo and shoved it into her book bag. "Blaise was simply helping me with my school work and we were joking around to relieve some of the stress from the endless amounts of it, end of story." She informed him before pushing past and making her way to the portrait hole.**

**As she passed her housemates a couple spoke to each other in hushed voices while watching her. Not feeling she needed to explain herself to every little gossip in the room she simply stepped around a pair of second years and left the common room. As she walked down the moving staircases she pulled the photo out and glanced at it again. It really was rather nice. Creevey had taken it at a good moment.**

**Reaching the bottom of the stairs she spotted Blaise leaning against the wall, apparently waiting for her. A couple of third year Gryffindor's began giggling as they walked past him causing Ginny to roll her eyes.**

**When the young man spotted her a grin covered his handsome face. "Good morning my sparkling ray of sunshine." He said brightly pushing away from the wall and falling into step beside her. The red head wasn't sure if she should laugh or gag at his choice of greeting. "What do you want Zabini?" She asked fighting off a grin.**

**The young man stepped in front of her and smirked. "I was wondering if you had heard the newest topic of discussion in school?" He questioned as she stopped before him. "Yes I had, and its wonderful little meetings like this that won't help get said rumor to stop." She pointed out as another group of her younger housemates passed.**

**The girls were whispering amongst each other and the boys gave Zabini looks as though he was someone to be worshipped. The mere thought of Zabini being envied because they were thought to be going out was enough to cause Ginny to roll her eyes once more and push past the young man, heading purposefully to breakfast.**

**"Hey wait up, what did I do?" The dark haired wizard asked jogging after her. Letting out a groan the girl paused so he could catch up. "You didn't do anything. It's just that, maybe until people find something else to waste their time believing we shouldn't spend to much time together." She said staring at the floor.**

**She could see Blaise's posture change to an unhappy slouch from it's relaxed position and felt a bit guilty. Unfortunately she hated unwanted attention, and she's gotten more then her fair share during her first year. She wasn't ready for the whispers and looks that she would now get just because of a friendship that people assumed was more.**

**"You shouldn't let other peoples opinions get to you so much Ginny." He seemed ready to say more when suddenly a red blur flew past the girl at him and shoved him against the nearest wall. "Ron!" The girl yelled knowing it was her brother immediately.**

**The young man had Blaise pinned and was glaring at him coldly. Surprisingly the Slytherin didn't seem to worry about the situation and was staring at the youngest Weasley male calmly. "Morning Weasley." He said with a small smile, which only seemed to infuriate the Gryffindor more.**

**"You stay the hell away from my sister Zabini, or so help me I'll kill you." He growled causing Ginny to ball her fists. Ignoring the growing group of students she rushed forward and grabbed her brother by the back of the shirt, jerking him away from the other young man. "And so help me Ronald Weasley if you ever do that to one of my friends again I'll do worse then that!" She warned narrowing her eyes at her brother.**

**Her actions seem to stun everyone. Even Blaise couldn't hide his shock at the seriousness in her voice. With strength no one would have thought she possessed she shoved him backwards, where he was stopped from hitting the hard ground by Harry's quick reflexes as he and Hermione arrived at the scene.**

**Not waiting to see or hear anyone' response she stormed off pushing through the other students and continued on her original path to the Great Hall. It wasn't until she had reached the doors that she realized someone was following her. Stopping she looked over her shoulder to see Blaise a short ways behind her.**

**Taking a deep breath she ignored the other students entering through the big double doors and walked over to him. "Look I'm sorry for what my brother did, but that's a good example for why we should probably just keep our distance from one another for now." She said biting her lip.**

**Blaise lifted a brow. "Don't tell me it's because you're scared what your brother might do to me." He said scoffing. "No, I'm sure you could take him with a arm behind your back. I just don't want it to come down to that." She admitted sadly.**

**The truth was, she enjoyed spending time with Blaise. She knew that if they did start avoiding each other now, that it wasn't likely they would go back to their friendship later. At times like this she really hated the fact that there was such hatred between the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's.**

**Without waiting for another word to be said Ginny turned and entered the Great Hall, just as the Golden Trio came into view. She didn't want to deal with them at the moment, or anyone else for that matter. Sinking onto the bench beside Colin, who looked away guiltily she let a feeling of regret wash over her.**

**Noticing Blaise walk in she half expected him to look upset or betrayed, instead he seemed as though nothing was wrong as he made his way to the empty spot next to Draco and even smiled at something the blonde said. A part of her was suddenly curious as to what was going on. She felt crushed and Blaise looked completely at ease. Something just didn't seem right.**

**- - - - -**

**"Got into a fight with the older Weasley huh?" Draco asked as Blaise sat down, causing the dark haired male to smile at him. "Not really. He pinned me and then our little hellcat over there seemed ready to rip his head off for it." He said taking a drink of his pumpkin juice and casting Ginny a quick glance as her brother took a seat a safe distance across the table from her.**

**Once everyone had settled into eating Blaise decided it was time to carry out the idea he had hurriedly made when Ginny had said they shouldn't spend time together anymore. Standing up on his bench he amplified his voice and called the attention of the students, while receiving that of the teachers as well.**

**"I'm sorry to disturb you all from your meal, but I wanted to clear something up before the rumors get to out of hand." He started noticing Professor Snape rise to silence him, only to be halted by Dumbledor. Feeling foolish standing up there, Blaise pressed on. "Ms. Weasley and myself are not in fact a item. She has merely been helping me with my muggle studies work recently. As for the photo that depicts us together I must say that it is simply misleading in appearance. Thank you."**

**He finished and climbed back down into his seat. Immediately the room erupted in whispers about them not dating and the fact that a Slytherin was willfully taking Muggle Studies. Across the room Ginny was staring at Blaise through wide brown eyes. Shocked by what he had done. He couldn't help but feel the same way.**

**Next to him Draco was shaking his head. "That was the most pathetic display of ass kissing I have ever seen Zabini." He stated before taking a bite out of his toast and letting the subject drop at that. With a slight chuckle Blaise only hoped that his plan worked. His friendship with Ginny would be completely over with no hope of reconciling if it didn't.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Draco sighed as he took a seat in his first class of the day. After Blaise's display in the Great Hall he had no doubt in his mind that his friend was getting a little to close to the youngest Weasley. He'd put his own reputation out on the line just so the other students would leave the red head alone.**

**While he had held back his surprise Draco had been caught off guard when he'd heard his pal declare that he was taking Muggle Studies. A part of him was curious as to why Blaise had chosen that class but he wasn't about to ask and make it seem like he cared. He preferred to keep a uninterested attitude.**

**Across the room from him Potter and his, bosom buddies were chatting quietly to each other, no doubt about how they planned to save the world next time. Rolling his eyes the blonde turned his attention to readying his things for when the professor arrived.**

**He was no longer jealous of Potter's fame and popularity. The-boy-who-lived was apparently destined to be a hero and loved by everyone, while Draco and his family were given the role of villains. Honestly he didn't want to be classified as either.**

**His train of thought was interrupted by Blaise's arrival. The dark haired wizard was silent as he took his seat and immediately went about withdrawing the things he would need for the class. "Any longer getting here and you would have been late Zabini." The blonde commented casually leaning back in his chair.**

**Beside him Blaise sighed and halted what he was doing. "Well it seems that Professor Dumbledor wished to speak to me about refraining from public announcements in the Great Hall. At least unless he is informed about them beforehand." He said with a shrug.**

**Letting out a quiet snort Draco crossed his arms and noticed Weasley shooting his friend a cold glare. "Still think it was worth it?" He asked just as the Professor entered the room. Leaning forward over the desk Blaise smirked. "If it keeps Ginny talking to me, then absolutely."**

**- - - - -**

**Ginny was still in a state of shock after everything that had happened already that day as she made her way toward the Great Hall for lunch. The Golden Trio had been ignoring her since Zabini's outburst that morning, but she held no doubts that she was part of their discussion while in class.**

**She was still getting the occasional stare, but most of the students were now murmuring to themselves about Blaise alone. Suddenly she spotted the subject of her thought leaning against a wall as though waiting for someone. Most likely Draco she assumed.**

**When their eyes met the young man gave a smile and started toward her. Fortunately most of the students were already in the Great Hall eating. "Just the fiery red head I wanted to see." He said brightly as he approached her.**

**"What the hell was that about at breakfast?" The girl demanded shoving a finger into his chest, not bothering to return his greeting. Blaise chuckled weakly and glanced around to see if there was anyone that might calm the infuriated red head.**

**"I thought you would be happy that I took the discussion away from us possibly being a item and focused it elsewhere." He pointed out swallowing nervously. The red head narrowed her eyes more. "As convenient as that is, now their all rambling on about how you, a Slytherin, seem to be going against the grain and taking Muggle Studies." She replied lowering her arm.**

**Blaise gave a shrug. He'd already received numerous taunts, but at this point he no longer cared who knew or made fun of him. "They can say what they want. Thanks to you I'm doing fairly well in that class." He said smiling as the girl rolled her eyes.**

**"I have to go Blaise, before the Golden Trio come looking for me." She said apologetically turning to go. She was shocked when Blaise gently reached out and caught her hand. She cursed her attraction to the dark haired Slytherin as her heart jumped in her chest from the touch. Meeting his blue eyes she bit her lip to hide her heavy breathing.**

**"Ginny, I still want to spend time with you. I value having a good friend, and you are definitely that." He said seriously, his eyes almost pleading with her, and causing her heart to melt. Tearing her eyes away from his she took a deep breath. "I appreciate that you think so highly of me Blaise, but for now I just need a little time to think this all over."**

**An emptiness ran through her as he released her hand and stepped away. "Alright Gin, I'll leave you alone." So many things were running through her head as he walked toward the entrance to the Great Hall. Part of her wanted to stop the young man and continue their friendship, but she forced herself to be silent. She really did need to think over everything that was happening. Especially her sudden attraction to the young man, who was practically her enemy.**

**A moment later she took a deep breath and continued on to lunch herself. Taking a seat across from her brother and Harry she was grateful when neither spoke for a moment. Placing some food on her plate she thought she had gotten off safe when Ron decided to ruin the almost good moment.**

**"Sorry about this morning Gin, but the bloody git deserved to get a bit roughed up." Ron said quietly so the rest of the table wouldn't hear. Feeling her annoyance build Ginny met his eyes. "If the bloody git your referring to is you then yes Ron your right. You did deserve to get roughed up." She growled back quietly.**

**Her brother and his two friends stared at her in shock. "I meant that good for nothing Slytherin and you know it. I just want you to stay away from Zabini from now on okay Gin. I don't trust the guy, and now he's even got his own house questioning him. You could get hurt if you spend to much time with him." Ron warned before beginning to shovel food into his mouth again.**

**Ginny didn't reply as she took a drink of water and picked at her meal. Lifting her gaze across the room she was disappointed to see Blaise trying to hide a depressed look while he listlessly stared at his own food. As if sensing her stare he lifted his eyes to hers.**

**Hoping none of her friends were watching she gave him the tiniest of smiles, which she was pleased to find him return. Not wanting to get caught and lectured the girl went about eating once more, somehow feeling much better from just one little smile.**

**- - - - -**

**Blaise sighed as he entered the dorm he shared with Draco and their fellow classmates of the same year. It had been a long day and he was tired. The room was empty aside from his blonde haired friend rising from his desk, apparently having just finished his homework. Homework Blaise had yet to even start.**

**Sighing he began shrugging out of his school uniform as Malfoy looked over at him and shaking his head. "Blaise, I think your getting to close to the little Weasel. After today's little performance I honestly think you should rethink this whole situation. Spend any more time with her and people will really begin thinking you like Potters little fan girl." He said with a look of slight disgust.**

**"So what, I _do_ like her. How could I not Draco?" He asked tossing his robes onto his bed in a haphazard pile and dropping down beside it, running his hand through his dark hair and sighing. Across from him Draco took a seat on his own bed, in a more graceful manner.**

**"Think about who we're talking about Blaise. She is a Weasley. They're poorer then dirt, they are blood traitors, and everyone of them have that atrocious red hair and freckles." He pointed out folding his arms behind his head as he lay back against his pillows.**

**Rolling his eyes the other young man made himself more comfortable as well. "Who care's how much money they have, they seem to be doing fine without it. Secondly what does being a pure blood really mean anymore. Most wizards now have some hint of muggle blood anyway. Few families are pure anymore, and I'd like to point out that despite who they're friends with, the Weasley's themselves are pure."**

**He noticed a frown pull at Draco's lips, changing his impassive expression only briefly. "As to your last excuse, I happen to like Ginny's red hair. It matches her fiery personality." He pointed out with a smile. From the other bed Draco snorted in disgust. "What about the freckles?" He questioned in more of a taunt then anything. "They give her character." Blaise retorted smugly.**

**He watched his friend sit up and grab his cloak from the end of the bed. "Your pathetic Blaise. That girl has you whipped and you haven't even realized it yet." He jeered fastening the clasp of the expensive garment. "I'm going for a walk before all your mush causes me to lose my dinner."**

**When the other young man had left, Blaise stared up at the ceiling silently. He knew it was pointless to try to hide from Draco that he had started to like Ginny. Though he didn't think he wanted to bring that little fact to anyone else's attention.**

**Closing his eyes he thought back to lunch and the smile Ginny had given him. Until then he'd thought she was going to push him away. That small gesture gave him hope though. A moment later he had drifted off to sleep. Thoughts filled his mind of how to get the fiery red head to accept him.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Ginny spent the next few days focusing on her school work and listening to her classmates drone on about the Halloween Dance, which she personally held no interest in anymore. She'd already turned down two invitations from boys in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. After talking to Luna they had both decided to go solo, or as Luna joked they would be one another's dates for the evening.**

**She hadn't seen much of Blaise lately, except for in passing between classes or in the Great Hall during meals. The Gryffindor refused to admit to herself that she missed her time with him. On a happier note she'd been able to spend more time with her other friends, and all talk about Blaise or her self had completely died off.**

**With only a few days left until the dance it was the popular topic. The only thing the red head found she was looking forward to about it was being able to finally wear that beautiful dress she'd received. It wasn't often she got to dress up and never in anything of such quality and expense.**

**She'd just finished her transfiguration homework in her dorm room, seated by the open window and enjoying a unusually warm day. Several times she'd paused to watch people down below, walking in pairs and groups or heading to the Quidditch pitch to get in some flying time on such a nice day. Now that she was done with her paper she could join them.**

**Reaching under her bed she grabbed her broom and hurried out of the room. She wasn't surprised to find the common room empty as she passed through. Winding her way down the moving staircases she was surprised to find herself wondering what Blaise was doing at that moment. Whether he was somewhere in the castle or out on the grounds. Perhaps she might even get to see him on the Pitch.**

**Shaking her head she sighed. To many times lately she'd caught herself wondering what the handsome Slytherin was up to. Her thoughts were slightly jumbled when it came to him. She liked him, but at the same time she wasn't sure how much. Then there was also the problem of their houses coming between their friendships. Not to mention the question of the bet. By now she was sure Draco had found some other girl to throw before his friend.**

**A young Ravenclaw girl suddenly darted past her giggling as she approached the main doors. Not three seconds later a boy flew by in pursuit. Smiling to her self Ginny wished her life was as fun filled and carefree. Unfortunately not even her first year had gone so smooth.**

**When she reached the pitch she was almost grateful to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus just leaving it. While things were going a bit smoother between her brother and his friends she still tried to avoid them for the most part. "Hey Gin, you might not want to be going out there right now, the Slytherin's pretty much have control of the pitch." Seamus said giving a annoyed look over his shoulder.**

"**I'm not planning on being out here long. "I'll just stay out of their way for the most part." She said feeling a surge of excitement at the idea of seeing Blaise. She didn't miss the unhappy look on her siblings face as she walked past them. Today was to nice to waste and she hadn't been flying in a while.**

**Stepping onto the Quidditch Pitch she realized Seamus was right, the whole Slytherin team was practicing. For a moment she just stood there watching. She quickly searched out Blaise in the group and found him at the far end. He was racing toward the keeper at full speed, quaffle in his hands. With a flashy spin he sent it right past the larger male and through the hoop.**

**Taking her eyes from the other students she swung her leg over her broom and pushed off the ground. Staying low and at that side of the field. She was practicing feints and dodges when she heard Draco call a end to the Slytherin's practice, which was met by cheers. Glancing toward the group she watched as everyone headed toward the locker rooms save for one lone figure.**

**It didn't take her long to realize who had stayed behind. She watched in amusement as Blaise continued flying, pretending that he hadn't noticed her. It was obvious that he had and that was his reason for staying but if he wanted to play that game she was fine with it. Idly she let her circles widen until she was fairly close to where he flew.**

**When his gaze fell on her she was pleased to see a smile on his face. With a flick of his head he descended. Glancing around to be sure no one was watching Ginny followed the wizard, stopping a few feet from him behind one of the farthest stands. "I must say I'm surprised to see you out here." He commented leaning his broom against the large wooden structure.**

**Ginny did the same and grinned. "I love flying just as much as anyone else." She replied reaching up to fix her ponytail, which she was sure looked horrible from the wind. Blaise suddenly got a odd expression on his face and walked a short distance away before lowering himself onto the ground, facing the soon to be setting sun. Moving to his side Ginny sat down and glanced at him curiously. "Something wrong?"**

**For a moment he didn't reply. Finally he turned and gave her a weak smile. "Just trying to get the courage to ask you if you'll go to the Halloween Dance with me." He said with a casual shrug, although his eyes betrayed how nervous he was. Ginny blinked at him for several seconds unsure how to answer him. "Well…" "If you don't want to it's fine." He added quickly.**

**Feeling her cheeks color slightly Ginny looked down at the grass beneath them. "I kind of made a deal with Luna that we'd go together." She said quietly, though part of her was disappointed that she couldn't go with Blaise. It felt worse when she saw the let down expression on his face. "Of course that doesn't mean I have to spend the whole evening with her. I'd be more then happy to save you a dance or two." She joked trying to lighten the mood.**

**With a chuckle Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll just have to take what I get." He said with a grin. For a moment the pair just sat together unspeaking. Finally Ginny took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. "I miss this." She finally let herself say, causing the dark haired seventeen year old to send her a warm smile. "Me too. Think we could go back to being friends who occasionally hang out?" He asked hopefully.**

**Staring into his bright blue eyes Ginny decided that she no longer cared what everyone else said or how angry her brother got. The only close friends she really had were Luna and Colin, and Blaise had wonderful so far. "Absolutely." She was surprised at how pleased the Slytherin looked when she agreed. Feeling happy herself she realized how late it was and sighed. "I'd better get back to the castle, dinner will be starting soon." She pointed out.**

**Nodding Blaise rose and held out a hand to help her to her feet. Taking it Ginny felt her stomach flutter at the contact. "Thanks." She whispered before walking over to her broom. "I guess I'll talk to you later." Blaise said grabbing his own. "Yeah, have a good evening Blaise." The girl returned before flying off. A content smile covered her face as she went, glad that things seemed to be looking up between them.**

** - - - - - -**

**Blaise grinned as he swung his broom up onto his shoulder and headed for the castle. He couldn't believe he'd actually gotten the nerve to ask her to the dance. Of course even though she'd said no due to her loyalties to her friend she had promised to spend some time with him. It was better then nothing.**

**He hadn't been expecting to see Ginny out on the pitch but the moment she'd arrived he'd known she was there. Trying to concentrate on practice hadn't been so easy after that, which was probably why Draco had let them go early. No doubt he'd hear some complaints from the blonde later that evening.**

**Entering the school he noticed everyone was heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Turning the opposite direction he started toward the dungeons, needing to put his broom away first. The coolness from the underground halls was a huge difference from the warmth outside. Entering his room which was still rather cold despite the low burning fire in the fireplace he grabbed a black coat and slid it on after slipping his Firebolt X into its custom made case and pushing it under the bed.**

**Glancing around he realized with a pang of regret that this would be his last year at the school. He'd practically lived here for the last seven years. It was hard to imagine not coming back next fall. Of course after he left here he already had plans to join his father in his business of creating and selling the prestigious Firebolt's and looked forward to being able to fly the newest models.**

**Perhaps things would be easier when school was done. He was determined that the nonsense of house rivalries would be left behind when he graduated. He'd become successful and be able to be friends with whomever he wished without petty teenagers talking about it all day.**

**Letting out a breath he rose and headed for the Great Hall knowing that dinner would already be halfway over when he arrived. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry anyway, but hoped to be able to see Ginny before she left. Giving a wry smile he realized Draco was right. He was definitely whipped.**

**A/N: Well to all of you still reading I gotta say THANK YOU! I have received some of the most wonderful reviews. I'm already hard at work on the next chapter and hopefully will have it up tomorrow. After that I'll try to post every couple of weeks. I'm in school at the moment and while I love writing, homework comes first. Something I would have argued while in Highschool lol. Hope you all enjoy the story and thanks to all my readers and reviewers, I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well after losing momentum from the story and taking a break, which I'm sure my reader's hated I'm back and finally have some ideas on where I want to go with this. Hopefully my inspiration won't disappear and I'll have chapters posted regularly from now on.**

**Chapter 15 -**

**Halloween came quickly in Ginny's opinion. She woke early Friday morning, and glanced out the window at the dark clouds that covered the sky and threatened rain. Not that she minded. She enjoyed the rain and the wonderful damp and clean smell it brought with it. **

**Today would go just like every other day, with the exception of the whole school being excused from their last class of the day. Which made those with Snape at the time even more pleased then the rest of the students. It was meant to give everyone a bit more time to get ready for the dance.**

**Ginny yawned as she came down the steps into the common room, getting there just in time to exit with Harry, who she was surprised to see alone. "Morning Ginny." He said giving her a friendly smile. "Hi Harry. Where are Ron and Hermione?" She questioned as they walked together toward the dining room. "Hermione wanted to get a little studying done in the library before breakfast and Ron's still in bed asleep. Odd's are his stomach will wake him up soon." The green-eyed wizard explained with a grin.**

**Laughing Ginny had to agree. Ron was the last one to miss out on a meal, even at home. She was surprised at how well she could get along with Harry when no one else was around. Of course that was a rare occasion in itself. "So who are you going to the dance with?" He asked curiously as they paused to wait for a stairwell to move back to the balcony they stood on.**

"**Actually me and Luna are going together, neither of us have dates." She explained with a shrug. She wasn't expecting the surprised look on the male's face. "Wow, I could have sworn I heard a couple guys say they were going to ask you to go with them." "I did get offers, but I refused." She informed him with a weak smile. "Did Zabini ask you?"**

**The question caught her off guard and she quickly tried to come up with an answer. Apparently her brief silence was answer enough. "I'm surprised you aren't going with him then." Harry said looking straightforward and not meeting her gaze. "I had already promised Luna I'd go with her, although I don't know if I would have said yes to him even if I hadn't."**

**The seventeen year old shook his head and sighed. "Well for the sake of keeping the peace I have to say I'm a bit glad that you are going with Luna." His words caused Ginny to frown slightly. Why was everyone so against Blaise? He was nothing like the other Slytherin's. Not that they would take the time to get to know him anyway.**

**Deciding to take the topic off her she glanced up at the tall wizard. "Who are you going with?" She asked casually. She was surprised to see Harry blush. "Sienna Birch from Ravenclaw." Ginny tried to place the girl. She was in her grade, not to tall, medium length brunette hair and hazel eyes, and for the most part kept to herself. It seemed like an unlikely match but there was a chance it could work.**

**By now they had reached the Great Hall. Ginny excused herself so that she could go sit with Luna that morning. The blonde was seated at the nearest end of the table to the doors reading the Quibbler, and for once it wasn't upside down, which had always amused Ginny.**

"**Morning honey, when do you plan on meeting me tonight?" She asked jokingly sitting across from her friend. Luna lifted her large blue eyes and blinked at her curiously. "You seem to be in a remarkably good mood. Did a house elf leave Fiffle Leaves under your pillow last night, they're wonderful for helping people wake up happy." She explained in her whimsical way. Unable to stop her self Ginny let out a laugh.**

"**No, I don't think there was any strange plants in my bed this morning. I'm just happy that I'll be able to bring that lovely gown out of my closet tonight." Luna gave a dreamy sigh. "Yes it is lovely. I still wonder who sent it to you." She replied before turning her attention back to the paper.**

**The rest of the meal passed with idol talk between bites and Ginny sighed when it was time to head to her first class. She'd stayed up late last night getting her homework done because word had been going around that students without their assignments might be serving detention, which would be held at the same time as the dance.**

**Reaching her History of Magic class she sat down at her usual desk and laid her head on the cool wood. She was still tired from the lack of sleep and figured she could close her eyes for a few minutes before the class started. Professor Binns hadn't even shown up yet.**

**The next thing the girl knew she was, being shaken awake by a Hufflepuff student. "Class is over, you might want to get out of here before the Professor realizes you didn't hear a word of what he said." The slightly pudgy blonde said with a grin. Grabbing her bags Ginny thanked the girl and darted out of the class. It wasn't the first time she'd fallen asleep in History of Magic, and she was sure the Professor would be less then thrilled to hear it had happened again.**

**Rubbing her eyes she was grateful her next class was Herbalogy with the Ravenclaw's, Luna was sure to make sure she stayed awake. Meeting up with her friend they strode together toward the greenhouses. As they drew closer a group of Slytherin girls came around the corner. Janelle, who was in the lead, was talking loudly about the dance.**

"**Just wait until you see this dress, it was custom made for me and simply stunning. I'm sure it will have Zabini thinking twice about turning me down. I'll have him eating out of my hand before midnight." She said with a feral grin as her companions laughed.**

**Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes at the brunette's wishful thinking. Fortunately they got past the group without a confrontation or even being noticed for that matter. Once they were out of sight Luna gave a snort. "He might be a Slytherin but I'm sure even Zabini wouldn't set his standards that low." The blonde said causing Ginny to smile in agreement.**

**~*~**

**Blaise sighed as he and Draco started back toward the castle from Herbalogy. He was glad they had a free period before Defense Against Dark Arts. He'd had three girls ask him if he had a date for the evening already, two of which already hade escorts themselves. They'd all seemed disappointed when he turned down their advances, and made a point to try and change his mind.**

**One of which was his partner during class. She'd been so busy making doe eyes at him that she'd accidentally planted their Viperfern in the wrong type of soil and caused it to become aggressive and snap at them and two other students before Mrs. Sprout could calm it. The darn plant had ripped a whole in his sleeve and narrowly missed the skin. Apparently if it had he'd have a wonderfully itchy rash for the next week. He just wanted to go to his room and relax for a couple hours.**

**Rounding the corner Draco nearly collided with someone coming from the other direction. Blaise immediately recognized the red hair as Ginny's. Reacting quickly his arm shot out and grabbed hers, pulling her to the side before the pair slammed into each other, and causing her to gasp.**

"**Merlin Weasley, would it kill you to pay attention to where you're going for a change?" Draco growled making a show of dusting off his robes as though she had dirtied them, even though she'd never made contact. "Shove off Malfoy." The Gryffindor retorted before casting Blaise a glance. He offered a slight smile, which he was pleased to find she returned.**

**Realizing she was now out of danger he released his grip on her arm, albeit reluctantly. Draco cast him a withering look before pushing between Ginny and Luna and continuing on toward the castle. "I'll be in the common room." He said over his shoulder.**

**Blaise almost grinned at Draco giving up so easy and not harassing Ginny farther. The blonde beside the girl cleared her throat. "I'm going to go see if Neville has heard anything about the Sibble Fungus that's started spreading in the Forbidden Forest lately." She commented idly before simply walking off, leaving the pair alone.**

**As soon as they were alone Blaise felt almost tongue-tied, unsure what to say. "So, are you excited about the dance?" He asked trying to sound casual. Ginny shrugged and shifted her book bag higher onto her shoulder. "Not as much as some, but it should be interesting." Before either could say another word the clock in the tower chimed causing Ginny to jump. "I better get to class." She said distractedly. "Alright, I'll see you later." He responded wishing they'd had more time to chat between classes.**

**Before she got more then five steps away Ginny called back to him. "Watch out for Janelle tonight. She's out to impress you with her choice of skimpy attire." She warned with a teasing grin. The dark haired male gave a chuckle. "Thanks for the warning, and don't forget that dance you promised me." He replied causing her cheeks to redden slightly. "I won't." She replied before starting off again.**

**As she rounded the corner Blaise grinned to himself. The more time he was around Ginny the more he was attracted to the spunky red head. Maybe one day he'd be able to change her mind. He was certain that if that day came it would be better then Christmas and his Birthday all in one.**

**~*~**

**At last classes finished for the day and dinner was over. The great hall had emptied rapidly as people hurried off to prepare. In no hurry Ginny was tempted to have second helpings but then there was a chance her dress might not fit, and the last thing she wanted was to look fat in it. Regretfully she rose from the bench and made the long trek up to Gryffindor Tower, saying the password to the Fat Lady who it seemed was also in a festive mood that day, and let her in with a smile.**

**She ignored her babbling roommates as she climbed the stairs to her dorm and stepped inside. Immediately the others rushed to get clean and dressed. She however, hung back and watched them in amusement. Luna and herself had opted to get to the dance a little late to avoid the crowds so she had plenty of time to get ready.**

**Content to bide her time the red head dropped down onto her bed and pulled her newest romance novel that had been delivered by owl the previous day from under her pillow where she'd stashed it last night. However as she flipped through the pages she couldn't seem to concentrate. It didn't help that the lead man bore a striking resemblance to Blaise and her mind continuously slipped from the plot to thoughts of the Slytherin.**

**After fifteen minutes of trying to re-read the same page she gave up. Most of the girls were already dressed and putting the finishing touches on their makeup. All of whom Ginny thought looked lovely as she passed by on her way to her wardrobe. Opening it up she gazed at the dress for a moment with a small smile on her face. At least she wouldn't feel like an ugly duckling tonight.**

**Grabbing the gown from where it hung the girl grinned and hurried into the bathroom to shower and put it on. After cleaning and magically drying her hair she pulled the cool fabric over her head and smoothed it down, reaching behind and tying the laces in the back.**

**Wandering over to the mirror she wondered what to do with her slightly wavy hair. Finally she decided it would be fine left down. Grabbing a pair of sparkling black and diamond clips she fastened the sides back out of her face and smiled liking the overall appearance. **

**Glad that everyone else was gone she wandered down through the common room and moving staircase. Blushing as a couple of paintings she passed issued her compliments, and trying not to trip in her black high heels.**

**Reaching the front hall she spotted Luna, looking like a fairytale character in her flowing dress, strands of hair braided and woven with realistic flowers. Her big blue eyes widened at the sight of Ginny, who's slender body was wrapped in the dark coloring changing fabric that shimmered in the dim lights.**

"**Wow, if you wanted to get anyone's attention tonight that dress will do it." Luna said with a playful grin as Ginny approached. The red head blushed slightly and smoothed her hands over the cool fabric. "It's not to revealing or sophisticated for tonight is it?" She asked nervously.**

**Luna gave her an odd look. "Not in the least, now come on, I'm dying to show off my date." She joked causing Ginny to grin and relax slightly. Hooking her arm through Luna's the pair gave a laugh and stopped through the large double doors.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The great hall was very festively decorated with jack-o-lanterns and animated scarecrows along the sides. The roof was charmed to look like an overcast night with a full moon and bats swooped and dived against it. Already the band was on stage and playing music, which many students were dancing to. Then there was numerous tables' set up to sit at and eat food from an ever-replenishing buffet.**

**The girls were quickly, greeted by friends and housemates. The females wanted to know where her dress came from and the designer, and the red head noticed a fair share of the male's eyes lingering on the parts of her that the dress didn't cover.**

**After becoming uncomfortable with all the attention Ginny turned to Luna. "Let's go dance." She said motioning to the students gathered in front of the stage jumping along with the fast beat of a song being played by a new band that was making the wizarding charts, Full Moon Howlers. **

**Together she and Luna swayed and danced to the music along with the crowd. A few feet away she was glad to see that Harry and his date for the evening seemed to be having an equally good time. There was no sign of Ron or Hermione yet, but she was sure she wouldn't be lucky to go the whole evening without spotting her annoying older brother.**

**When the band finally took a break she tapped Luna on the shoulder and let her know that she needed a drink. The blonde nodded in agreement and they made their way through the crowd toward the refreshment table. As she was pouring herself a glass of punch Ginny finally spotted her brothers unmistakable red hair near the door.**

**As she had expected he was with Hermione and the pair were talking with Harry and his date for the evening. Fortunately her sibling had yet to notice her. Another familiar form caught her eye, not far from the trio. Draco had made his entrance with a Slytherin girl in Ginny's year that she wasn't familiar with. However, the dark blonde female looked stunning in a low cut silver and black dress that clung to every curve, though in a more revealing way then Ginny's own gown.**

**The girl couldn't help herself from looking for Blaise now that Draco had shown up. Of course it was useless with the amount of students to pinpoint a single one once they had merged with everyone else.**

**A moment later there was a tap on her shoulder. Figuring Blaise had finally arrived and not wanting to look to pleased at seeing him, she hid a grin with a casual smile as she turned around.**

**It was a fight not to loose that smile when she realized that the young man who requested her attention, was not Blaise. Instead a sixth year student from Hufflepuff stood behind her. "Yes?" She asked curiously staring up at him with a arched brow.**

"**I was wondering if you would like to dance?" He asked causing her to blink in surprise. Glancing over at the Luna, she saw the blonde shrug in indifference before turning back to the nicely dressed yet average looking male once more.**

"**Sure." She said with a polite smile allowing him to take her hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. "My names Jeremy by the way." He introduced himself as he placed a hand on her waist, and smiled down at her. "Ginny." She replied returning the friendly look as they began moving in time with the music.**

**It was safe to assume that Jeremy was at least a competent dancer as they moved with the other students around the floor. While at first the red head was a bit tense about dancing with the stranger, she quickly relaxed and even began to enjoy herself.**

**They continued on that way through two more songs before she was finally forced to stop and give her feet a break. Smiling at Jeremy she suggested they head to the refreshment table for a drink, to which he readily agreed.**

**After being handed a class of pumpkin juice Ginny took a long drink and scanned the crowd subtly, looking for a familiar head of dark hair, and deep blue eyes amongst the room. She felt her spirits drop slightly when once again she found there was no sign of Blaise.**

**Hearing Jeremy clear his throat she turned her attention back to the Hufflepuff student who was grinning down at her. "You're a wonderful dancer." He commented causing her to smile in appreciation. "Thank you." She replied before taking another drink.**

"**I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me. We could talk and get to know one another better. You seem like an interesting young woman Ginny." He said smoothly as she set her cup down.**

**Blushing slightly at his interest. Ginny lowered her gaze to the floor. "Actually I'm still waiting for one of my friends to arrive. Maybe we could hang out some other time." She offered lifting her eyes to his face.**

**The young man looked slightly disappointed and glanced around the room briefly. "It's pretty late. I'm willing to bet that whomever you're waiting would have been here already if they were going to show." He said simply causing her to frown at the idea of Blaise not coming at all.**

"**If your friend does come, I'm sure he or she will still be here by the time we come back. What do you say?" He persisted with a odd look on his face that Ginny thought looked a little desperate. Feeling slightly uneasy around the blonde she shook her head. **

"**No thanks Jeremy. Now if you'll excuse me I better find Luna, she's probably wondering why I've been gone so long." She said tilting her head in goodbye to him and turning to head across the room where she'd spotted her friend.**

**Her cinnamon colored eyes widened as Jeremy grabbed her arm. "Just a short walk, please?" He asked staring down at her intensely. Ginny jerked away from him and narrowed her eyes slightly. "As I said, no thanks." She would have gone on but out of nowhere Luna appeared at her side.**

"**Ginny you have to see this, one of the pumpkins in the display appears to be the home of a cluster of Whompygills." She said pasting a all to fake smile on her face as she glanced at Jeremy, before grabbing her friends hand and dragging her away from the thoroughly confused looking male.**

**As soon as they were out of earshot Ginny grinned at the blonde female beside her. "Thanks for the rescue." She said earning a nod from Luna. "No problem. It's not like he really appreciated your company anyway." She mumbled sending a glance over her shoulder to where Jeremy was trudging across the room.**

"**What do you mean?" Ginny questioned lifting a brow at her companion. Luna stopped and gestured with her hand in a vague direction. Following the movement the red head spotted her brother glancing from her to Jeremy who was approaching him. "I overheard Ron commenting on how Jeremy was the perfect choice to keep you away from 'the Slytherin scum' as he referred to Blaise." **

**Ginny's hands balled into fists as she glared across the room at her brother, who wasn't looking her way as he spoke with the Hufflepuff she'd been dancing with. She was furious once again at her sibling and about to rush over and give him a piece of her mind.**

"**I'm going to make myself scarce." Luna suddenly said giving Ginny a wink before slipping into the crowd before the red head could question her. Feeling someone was watching her Ginny turned to see a dark haired wizard with a familiar smile approaching, dressed in black formal wear.****Hs**

**Ginny grinned up at his handsome face. "You look beautiful." He said before she could open her mouth to greet him. Immediately she felt her face heat up at the compliment. Ducking her head to hide her red cheeks she gave a weak laugh. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." She replied truthfully, forgetting all about Ron and his diversion.**

"**So would now be a alright time to ask for a dance?" The wizard asked smiling down at her. Lifting her gaze Ginny nodded slightly. The dance had winded down a bit after the initial excitement, and now everyone had seemed to broken into groups and were quietly talking while a only few couples had moved to the dance floor for the slower songs.**

**Blaise held out his hand to her and she lightly placed her own in it. Grinning the pair walked over to the dance floor and Ginny was grateful for the currently dim lights to obscure them from anyone watching. Stopping she turned to him and waited while he placed his free hand on her waist, the contact causing her to shiver lightly. Lifting her own arm she laid her hand on his shoulder.**

**Immediately Blaise began moving in time with the music and she easily followed his lead. She hadn't danced with anyone who held real skill since the Yule ball with Neville, whom she'd been surprised to find, was a superb dancer.**

**After circling the floor once Blaise tilted his head to the side slightly. "Why so tense?" He asked curiously. Ginny hadn't realized she was until he mentioned it. Of course she was dancing with a Slytherin in plain view of the entire school. Not to mention she felt foolish for falling for Jeremy's charm for a short time.**

**She forced herself to relax a bit in his arms. "I guess I'm just waiting for my brother to pop up and start making a scene." She said knowing that it could happen, especially since his plan had failed. Of course they she really would make a scene, far worse then when she'd given him a black eye.**

**A small gasp escaped her lips as Blaise's arm tightened around her waist, drawing her closer. "Stop worrying." He whispered before easing her back into a dip. It was so unexpected but Ginny couldn't help but laugh lightly as he righted her. "I'll try." She said smiling as they began dancing again.**

**Slowly everyone else faded from her mind until she was oblivious to the crowded room and her entire focus was on Blaise. Completely at ease she grinned as he spun her around, catching her free hand in his and lifting it until it was wrapped around his neck, closing the minimal gap between them before sliding his own arm around her waist.**

**The music continued on for another moment before finally coming to an end. Ginny was about to move away from the handsome wizard but his hold on her remained unyielding. "One more dance." He requested giving her a hopeful look she couldn't refuse. "I guess I can agree to that." She replied smiling up at him warmly.**

**As they began moving in time to the next song Ginny smiled when she spotted Luna on the dance floor, surprisingly enough with Harry, who's own partner had found someone else to dance with herself. The blonde looked surprisingly happy as she bounced around to the fast beat tune with the boy who lived.**

**Returning her attention to Blaise, she allowed herself to give in to the music herself and press closer against him as they moved in time with the music. An almost wicked smile pulled at her lips as Blaise leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers as they swayed together. Her reputation was going to take a hit for this one, but she couldn't care less.**

**When the music finally stopped she drew back almost reluctantly and watched as most of the other couples left the floor. Her heart was racing from being in such close contact with Blaise and she her cheeks flushed hotly.**

"**I need to step outside the hall for a moment and catch my breath." She said fanning her self with her hand. "Alright, I could use a break from the noise myself." He offered her his arm and with a grin she took it. "Such a gentleman." She joked as they made their way to the doors, earning a amused scoff from him.**

**There were a few people crowded outside the Hall so the pair made their way down the stairs toward the castles entrance. "I'm surprised how well this evening has gone. Though I had a bit of a rough start before you showed up. Even Luna seemed to be enjoying herself. I'm glad Harry asked her to dance, and thank goodness Hermione's kept my brothers attention on her during the last few dances." She laughed. **

**A moment later she froze, her gaze fixed on the upper balcony. There stood Ron looking around as though trying to find someone. She had a sinking feeling that it was her. That thought was confirmed when his gaze fell on them and a scowl covered his face. Her companion followed her line of sight as her sibling began making his way toward them.**

**Ginny looked around hoping for somewhere to escape from her brother's over protective wrath. Sensing her need Blaise grabbed her hand and darted down the hall that led to the dungeons. Reaching the bottom of the stairwell that brought them down Ginny gave a shiver at the drop in temperature. Her dress did little to keep her warm, and now that they were out of the crowded and warm Great Hall she was regretting not bringing a cloak along.**

**Her shoes were the second things she cursed as the high heels slid on the damp stone floor. "Where are we going?" She questioned the dark haired young man as he led her through a maze of twists and turns deep in the bowels of the ancient castle. "Somewhere your brother can't find us and ruin the night." He replied with a grin as he came to a stop before a statue of a gargoyle.**

**Muttering something under his breath the stone figure slid away revealing a dark corridor behind it. Ginny hesitated before stepping inside and waiting for Blaise to follow. Once he had the statue slid back into place leaving the pair completely in the dark. "Lumos." The young man said holding his wand up and bathing them in soft light. "Follow me." He said taking her hand and smiling as he guided her down the narrow path. **


End file.
